How to save a life
by Mikanami
Summary: Rukia est une jeune infirmière. Soudainement, elle sera mutée au service d'oncologie où elle rencontra un patient bien particulier. Comment se lancer dans une relation si on connait déjà la fin ? IchiRuki. CORRECTION
1. Un nouveau service

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau service**

Kuchiki Rukia était une jeune infirmière dynamique et toujours de bonne humeur. Elle travaillait dans le service de pédiatrie de l'hôpital de Karakura. Elle adorait son travail même si parfois c'était dur de voir toute cette misère frapper des nouveaux nés ou des enfants en bas-âge. Mais c'est ce sentiment de se sentir utile, faire du bien autour d'elle, redonner le sourire à des enfants qui n'ont plus d'espoir alors qu'ils ont seulement cinq ans, des fois moins.

Elle poussa les portes de l'hôpital de Karakura et à peine rentrée dans le hall, c'était déjà l'effervescence, les infirmières, les aides-soignantes, les médecins couraient dans tous les sens, influencés par le son incessant de leur bipper. Rukia travaillait dans un hôpital de haute renommée grâce à son « Gotei 13 ». Treize services différents, dirigés par les meilleurs médecins du pays. Ces médecins étaient secondé par une autre personne de l'équipe médical choisit par leur soin. Cette personne, qu'elle soit interne ou seulement infirmière, jouissait d'une place particulière et aidait activement le médecin aussi bien pour ses interventions que pour ses dossiers.

Rukia soupira un bon coup, elle adorait cette ambiance, c'était sa deuxième maison. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil pour saluer ses collègues et récupérer son badge.

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Derrière l'accueil, c'était le boxon. Des dossiers volaient dans tous les coins, les secrétaires étaient débordées, le téléphone sonnait toutes les dix secondes ... Les patients se plaignaient de l'attente trop longue, les médecins se succédaient pour déposer encore plus de dossiers.

« Ah, Salut Rukia ! C'est de la folie aujourd'hui ! » Répondit une jeune femme.

Elle était blonde avec une poitrine très généreuse et des yeux bleus. Tous les hommes de l'hôpital étaient amoureux d'elle. Assise sur sa chaise roulante, elle empilait des dizaines de dossier de couleur vertes sur ses genoux jusqu'à que son visage disparaisse derrière la monstrueuse pile.

« Pourquoi une infirmière de bloc et sous-chef du dixième service se tape l'accueil, en plus d'une montagne de dossier ! » dit-elle exaspérée.

« Matsumoto ! » tonna une voix qui s'approchait dangereusement.

Cette voix appartenait à un petit homme, aux cheveux blancs et au regard azur, le visage toujours sérieux. C'était le Dr Histugaya, chef du dixième service de l'hôpital de Karakura, celui de chirurgie. Chirurgien de renommé national, il avait fini ses études avec 2 ans d'avance, si bien qu'il est surnommé ici, Dr Génie. Arrivé devant l'accueil, il salua Rukia et fixa durement Rangiku Matsumoto cachée derrière ses dossiers.

« Matsumoto, où sont mes dossiers ? Tu les as remplis ? » Dit-il légèrement exaspéré car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Ils sont là, docteur » dit-elle timidement en posant la pile devant son nez.

Le docteur en prit un au hasard, et jeta un dernier regard à Matsumoto, anxieuse. Ses yeux parcoururent le dossier en une fraction de seconde et il le referma en soupirant bruyamment. Il prit la pile dans ses bras et s'éloigna. Matsumoto s'écrasa sur le bureau et leva ses yeux vers Rukia puis rigola doucement tellement elle se sentait pathétique. Matsumoto se releva et farfouilla dans un tiroir pour donner son badge à Rukia.

« Tu finis à quel heure ? » demanda Matsumoto.

« A 20 h »

« On pourra rentrer ensemble alors » dit-elle à Rukia qui lui sourit.

Puis le bipper de Matsumoto se manifesta, elle le regarda et c'est sans surprise qu'elle enfila sa blouse et quitta l'accueil.

« Il ne peut pas se passer de moi » dit-elle en rigolant.

Le Dr Hitsugaya ne pratiquait ses opérations qu'avec elle. Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient confiance malgré l'allergie chronique de Matsumoto pour les dossiers. Rukia faisait partie du treizième service, celui de pédiatrie, son chef était le Dr Ukitake. Il était secondé par deux internes. Elle se dirigea vers son casier pour y déposer ses affaires, enfila sa tenue d'infirmière et y accrocha son badge, puis elle monta dans la salle commune de son service où tous les employés du treizième service se réunissait pour le débriefing de la journée. Le Dr Ukitake entra alors dans la pièce.

« Bonjour » fit-il d'une voix faible.

Le Dr Ukitake était de santé fragile depuis sa naissance, il était devenu pédiatre pour essayer de comprendre comment cette maladie se déclarait chez les nourrissons et il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec le douzième service, celui de recherche.

« Mais Rukia, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Hein ! M-Mais c'est mon service docteur ! » Balbutia-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu n'es pas au courant apparemment, j'avais dit à Rangiku de te le dire pourtant »

« Elle a eu une urgence, elle a dut oublier ... »

« Oui, un carambolage, Toshiro va être occupé pendant un long moment » dit-il pensif.

« Excusez-moi docteur, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe » lâcha-t-elle un peu inquiétée par son sort.

« Eh bien, tu as change de service, ordre du patron ! » dit-il en souriant pour mieux faire passer la pilule.

« Pardon » dit-elle bouche bée

« Notre service est le plus chargé avec deux sous-chef, donc le directeur t'a affectée dans un service en sous-effectif » dit-il un peu confus.

« Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis ! Dans quel service je suis alors ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Dans le sixième service. Oncologie. » Répondit le Dr Ukitake qui s'était assis à présent.

« Le sixième service ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec quelques secondes de retard.

« Oui ! » murmura le docteur qui commençait à flancher sur sa chaise.

« Je-Je vais travailler avec Nii-sama et Renji ... » balbutia-t-elle.

« Au moins, les présentations sont déjà faites … » relativisa le docteur qui avait la tête sur la table.

Rukia était sur le choc, elle allait travailler avec son frère et son ami d'enfance ! En plus le sixième service était le plus dur aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Les cancéreux, s'était pas son truc à Rukia ! Beaucoup de personne ont démissionnés après un mois de travail de ce service.

« Ne te méprends pas, Rukia, ce n'est pas une punition. Tu as été choisie car tu as les capacités pour travailler là-bas autant bien morale que physique. Considère sa plutôt comme une promotion » déclara, pâle comme un linge

Rukia ne savait pas trop quoi penser, elle était bien dans son service alors pourquoi elle devait changer ? Surtout pourquoi elle ? Elle n'était pas si exceptionnelle, elle aimait beaucoup son travail et le fasait avec beaucoup de soin. Elle sentit la main du Dr Ukitake sur son épaule, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit amicalement, comme pour lui dire qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille. Justement Renji passa à ce moment-là dans le couloir pour venir la chercher.

« Rukia ! Justement c'est toi que je cherchais. » Dit-il en lui faisant de grands signes.

« Renji ... » souffla-t-elle.

« Bah quoi Rukia ! Alors t'es pas contente de venir travailler avec moi et ton frère ? C'est vrai que le docteur n'est pas très marrant, mais bon ... » continua-t-il en parlant fort.

Renji passa son bras autour des épaules de Rukia, il avait du mal à contenir son excitation. Il dirigea Rukia vers la porte, et elle se retourna une nouvelle fois pour saluer mentalement son ancien service. Son chef lui fit de grands signes avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, avant d'être essoufflé par tous ses gestes. La faiblesse de son boss va lui manquer, s'occuper de bébés aussi, les cancéreux s'étaient un autre rayon. Renji continuait à parler pendant tout le chemin qui les séparaient de son nouveau service, mais Rukia ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à se remémoré tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé dans ce service.

Le reste de la journée se dirigea sans accroc, elle fut présentée à toute l'équipe par Renji, puis elle avait visité les différentes infrastructures que possédait le sixième service. Renji lui expliqua comment marchait le service, qui faisait quoi, à quel heures se tenait les débriefings, l'attribution des patients ... Il fut vingt heure et la fin de journée pour Rukia, Matsumoto l'attendait dehors. Elle frissonnait en cette soirée d'hiver, elle soupira quand elle vu Rukia sortir du bâtiment.

« Enfin ! T'en as mis du temps ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers elle.

« Désolé »

« Il y a un problème, Rukia, t'as l'air bizarre » s'inquiéta-t-elle subitement.

« J'ai changé de service aujourd'hui ... Je travaille avec mon frère maintenant »

« Ah mais oui je devais te prévenir mais j'ai zappé ! Excuse-moi ! » Tenta-t-elle pour se rattraper.

« Pas gr... »

Elle fut coupée par la main de Matsumoto qui lui prit violemment le bras. Son regard allait de droite à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyaient.

« Chuut »

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Regarde ... »

Rukia suivit les yeux de Matsumoto et son regard se posa sur ... le Dr Hitsugaya qui était devant sa voiture en charmante compagnie. La jeune femme monta côté passager et il fit le tour de la voiture, s'arrêtant en instant en regardant vers les deux espionnes, puis il s'assit au volant et démarra sa belle C6 noir. La voiture passa devant les deux jeunes femmes, Matsumoto la suivit du regard et ce jusqu'à qu'elle tourne au carrefour. Elles sortirent de leurs "cachette" et Matsumoto rigola un peu diaboliquement, Rukia fut effrayé sur le coup.

« Je savais qu'il y avait un truc entre ses deux-là » dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

« Qui était avec Hitsugaya ? » demanda Rukia qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

« C'est Hinamori Momo, sage-femme et sous-chef du service de gynécologie. » expliqua-t-elle fière de sa trouvaille. « Maintenant, docteur je vais pouvoir vous faire chanter hihihi »

« T'es sure que c'était elle ? »

« A 90 %, mon enquête commence ! Rangiku Matsumoto devient détective ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un ton de conquérant.

Une goutte apparut derrière la tête de Rukia, quand elle avait quelque chose dans la tête celle-là ... Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent à l'arrêt de bus. Rukia passa encore quinze minutes dans les transports communs avant d'arriver chez elle. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, à partir de demain elle faisait partie du sixième service de l'hôpital de Karakura.


	2. Patience, patients

**Chapitre 2 : Patience, patients**

« Oy ! Rukia tu m'écoutes ! » S'énerva Renji qui tentait de lui expliquer quelque chose

« Oui ! Désolé Renji ... » répondit-elle confuse.

« Dis donc, faudra être un peu plus attentive si tu veux bosser ici ! » expliqua gentiment Renji.

Elle baissa la tête pour unique réponse.

« Tss ... Allez, oublie ça ! Donc voilà les dossiers de tes premiers patients. Tu les suivras jusqu'à ... la fin. C'est toi qui remplira leur dossier, te chargera de leur soin et tout et tout ... T'as compris ? »

« La fin ... Ça veut dire ... » balbutia-t-elle.

« Oui Rukia » la coupa Renji. « Je sais que pour ton premier jour ici, je suis dur mais c'est la vie tu t'y habitueras » dit-il gentiment en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Je crois que je ne serai pas capable de m'habituer à ce genre de chose ... »

Renji lui mis une petite tape derrière la tête pour qu'elle se ressaisisse, les yeux de Rukia lui lancèrent des éclairs. Puis Renji se leva et quitta la salle commune en compagnie de Rukia, pour la diriger vers son premier patient. Arrivés devant la porte, Rukia senti la pression monter en elle. Renji se racla la gorge.

« Voici Mr Tachikaze, 72 ans, atteint d'un myélome multiple peu avancé, il attend une greffe de cellules souches dans la semaine. Il prend pour l'instant aucun traitement mais il sera sous anti-rejet après la greffe. Il présente aussi une légère insuffisance rénale et médullaire donc il est sous dialyse. Tu devras sûrement réaliser quelque examen tel que biopsie, prise de sang, que tu devras donner au Dr Hitsugaya pour l'opération et sois gentille avec lui car il est un peu dur du ciboulot ... » énonça Renji en lui posant le dossier sur les bras.

« Euh ... »

« En gros, celui la sortira du service dans 2 mois maximum. Allez à toi de jouer ! » Dit-il en poussant Rukia dans la chambre.

« Renji, att ... »

Trop tard, la porte était claquée. Rukia s'avança dans la chambre un peu timide. Un petit homme tout ridé avec une longue moustache zappait tranquillement sur son lit. Il ne semblait pas très malade et plutôt heureux d'être ici.

« Bonjour, Mr Tachikaze, je suis Rukia votre nouvelle infirmière » se présenta-t-elle très poliment.

« Ohohohoh ! »

Les yeux du vieil homme se plissèrent en direction du poste de la télé qui montrait des jeunes femmes avec des poitrines généreuses les cheveux mouillés courant sur la plage avec des maillots de bains rouge hyper moulant. A chaque image, le vieux lâchait un petit cri et resserrait sa prise sur sa canne, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Dégoutant » pensa Rukia.

« Mr Tachikaze ? »

Le vieil homme détourna ses yeux du poste de télévision et regarda Rukia qui s'avançait vers lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent encore un peu plus et un petit sourire perfide étira ses lèvres.

« Ohohohoh, en voilà une jolie jeune fille. Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant ? » Dit-il sur un ton très mielleux.

« Je suis Rukia votre nouvelle infirmière. » répondit-elle un peu effrayée.

« Comment ? » cria-t-il subitement.

« Je ... Je suis Rukia votre infirmière ! » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

« Ne crie pas, je ne suis pas sourd voyons » dit-il un peu agacé.

Rukia ne revenait pas ! Comment Renji avait pu lui flanqué un cas pareil ? Il allait lui payer ! Elle ouvrit le dossier médical pour prendre conscience de l'état précis du patient. Elle feuilleta quelque page et prit la fiche du patient en bout de lit. Tous ses déplacements étaient épiés par le regard vicieux du vieux monsieur Tachikaze, assit sur son lit.

« Dis moi Rukia ... Tu as un amoureux ... ? » demanda-t-il intéressé.

« Non monsieur » répondit-elle le plus poliment possible.

« Alors ... Voudrais-tu ... devenir ma femme ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Rukia fut choquée, ce vieux débloque complètement ! C'est au cerveau qui doit avoir son cancer et pas son myélome je-ne-sais-plus-quoi ! Une expression de dégoût se peigna sur le visage de Rukia. Le vieil homme attendait sa réponse avec impatience. Elle espérait que tous les patients du service ne soient pas comme lui ! Elle se détourna du vieil homme et prit une grosse seringue dans le tiroir. Elle allongea le vieux monsieur dos à elle. Elle désinfecta son dos en tâtant ses vertèbres pour lui faire une ponction lombaire. Puis elle planta l'aiguille un peu durement dans la peau du vieillard.

« Nee-san est une tigresse ! » dit-il les yeux en cœur.

« Voilà, c'est fini. Je reviendrais cet après-midi pour changer votre perfusion. » Expliqua-t-elle sans prendre compte de la remarque du vieil homme.

« Au revoir, Nee-san, a cet après-midi » dit-il avec une voix d'entremetteuse.

Rukia sortit de la salle en soupirant. Renji était assis sur une chaise en face de la porte. Il eut un peu peur lorsque son regard croisa celui de Rukia qui lançait des éclairs.

« Alors, ça c'est bien passé » lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Renji ! Enfoiré ! T'étais obligé de me flanquer un vieux dégoutant comme ça ! C'est un bizutage c'est ça ! Tu parles d'un ami ! » Explosa-t-elle en frappant Renji avec le dossier.

« Calme-toi Rukia » dit-il en essayant de se protéger. « J'voulais pas te donner un trop mal en point pour le début et Mr Tachikaze était le seul » justifia Renji.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui ! Allez c'était pour te chambrer ! Tu viens on va manger ? » Déclara Renji qui se leva.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où Matsumoto les attendait. La nourriture de l'hôpital était plutôt fade et assez dégoutante visuellement. La purée était servie pratiquement tous les jours. Rukia et Renji posa leur plateau à côté de Matsumoto qui avait déjà terminé de manger.

« Alors Rukia, ton premier jour ? »

« Tu parles, cet imbécile - elle montra Renji avec sa fourchette – m'a flanqué un vieux dégoutant ! Il m'a même demandé en mariage ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Matsumoto qui cracha l'eau qu'elle buvait.

« Tu peux t'estimer heureuse car cette après-midi ne sera pas une partie de plaisir » remarqua Renji.

« Quoi je devrais te remercier ? » dit-elle ironiquement la bouche en cœur.

« Exactement » proclama Renji, très sérieux.

Soudain Matsumoto se cacha derrière le petit menu qui était disposé sur les tables, regardant de droite à gauche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Renji.

« Rien, laisse tomber ... » soupira Rukia

« Bon j'vous laisse, on se retrouve après Rukia ? » lança Renji en débarrassant son plateau.

Rukia lui fit un signe de la main et elle observa à nouveau Matsumoto qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Rukia regarda le reste de la cantine des yeux et aperçu le Dr Hitsugaya qui rentrait dans la cantine, seul.

« Tu as de nouveaux indices ? »

« Non, le Docteur est venu seul se matin et là il est encore seul » soupira-t-elle.

« Peut-être qu'il ta vue l'autre jour et qu'il te fait tourner en rond ? »

« Le Dr Hitsugaya n'est pas aussi diabolique ! » s'exclama-t-elle vexée.

« Je crois qu'Hinamori est en congé aujourd'hui. Il l'a peut-être simplement ramené chez elle hier soir »

« Nan mais tu le fais exprès Rukia ! Tu connais, toi, des hommes qui ramènent des jeunes femmes sans arrière-pensée devant chez elle ? »

Rukia rigola franchement ce qui vexa encore plus Matsumoto. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Matsumoto a toujours été du genre à faire des trucs pareils : des enquêtes sur les collègues, lancer des rumeurs ... Elle a toujours été drôle et aussi naturelle et c'est sa qu'il plaisait à Rukia. Avec elle pas de chichis. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient encore un bon moment des possibles liaisons du Dr Hitsugaya alors que celui-ci était à la table juste à côté. Puis le bipper de Rukia sonna, c'était Renji. Elle salua son amie et monta directement dans la salle commune du service 6 de l'hôpital de Karakura.

« Eh ben, t'en as mis du temps ! » souligna Renji qui buvait un café. « La prochaine fois dépêche-toi un peu, y'a du boulot ici ! » continua-t-il en jetant son café et en conduisant Rukia vers son prochain patient.

Arrivé devant la porte Renji sortit un nouveau dossier de son "chapeau magique" et le jeta à Rukia. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus épais que le précédent, elle le feuilleta rapidement et vit entre autre d'innombrables radios de poumon, résultats de biopsie et compte-rendu d'opération.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, 21 ans, carcinome à petites cellules en phase plutôt avancée puisqu'il présente plusieurs métastases sur le poumon gauche qui pourraient bien se propager jusqu'au poumon droit. Il présente aussi une cachexie, une dysphonie, des difficultés à respirer et une toux chronique, en gros ce n'est pas jolie-jolie. Il a déjà subi plusieurs intervention chirurgicales sans effet bénéfique donc il est traité avec de la chimiothérapie. Son cancer a une origine génétique, sa mère est morte du même cancer lorsqu'il avait six ans. Ce cancer évolue assez rapidement donc je n'ai pas besoin de m'étaler sur l'issue du patient. Il est atteint de ce cancer depuis deux ans et il doit lui rester environ sept mois ou un peu plus, sachant que le taux de survie pour ce type de cancer est de 20 mois à son stade. Sa famille vient lui rendre visite deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le vendredi. » Expliqua-t-il plus sérieusement avec une petite tristesse dans la voix.

« ... »

Rukia ne sut quoi dire. Derrière cette porte se tenait un jeune homme de son âge qui allait mourir dans sept mois environ.

« Courage Rukia, c'est le cas le plus difficile que je puisse te donner, si tu y arrives les autres patients ne te poseront plus de problème » expliqua doucement Renji. « Et n'oublie pas ce chère Tachikaze hein ? » piqua-t-il en lui donnant le dossier et en disparaissant rapidement.

Rukia n'avait jamais été préparée à ce genre de patient, donc elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle soupira un bon coup et entra dans la chambre. Un grand jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, les cheveux roux, les yeux noisette et les sourcils étrangement froncés. Il respirait vraiment bruyamment et était maigre compte tenu de sa taille. Rukia s'approchant doucement de lui.

« Bonjour, je suis Rukia votre nouvelle infirmière. »

La pièce était toujours aussi silencieuse, le jeune homme ne lui accorda aucun regard trop occupé à fixer le mur blanc de sa chambre. Rukia mal à l'aise, essaya de garder le cap. Elle se dirigea vers le bout du lit et prit la fiche-patient et l'a lu.

« Des corticoïdes pour la cachexie, une perfusion de vasoconstricteur pour la toux et le rejet massif de sang par la bouche. »

Elle leva les yeux de sa fiche mais le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un poil fixant toujours le mur de son regard sévère. Soudainement, il se mit à tousser assez fortement et cracha du sang. Rukia se précipita vers lui et tenta de l'asseoir pour l'aider.

« Ne me touche pas ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étonnement rauque.

Rukia eut un mouvement de recul et le jeune homme se tourna dos à elle en continuant de tousser. Après cinq minutes, la toux se calma et il s'allongea à nouveau. Rukia lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie la bouche, il lui arracha des mains, et s'essuya avant de jeter la serviette au bout du lit. Puis le jeune homme fixa à nouveau le mur blanc. Rukia se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise avec lui, son regard dur et désespéré à la fois. Elle quitta rapidement la chambre du patient et Renji l'attendit à nouveau dehors.

« Alors ? » s'enquit-il

« Il est toujours aussi silencieux et désagréable ? » dit-elle avec ironie ce qui ne plut pas à Renji.

« Soit patiente Rukia, quand on sait qu'on va mourir c'est dur de trouver une raison d'être gentil avec les gens autour de soi. Sois juste patiente. » La rassura Renji.

Les deux amis continuèrent leur journée tranquillement. Rukia ne s'occupait que deux cas pour l'instant et vu l'importance du deuxième elle était soulagée. Elle repassa chez Mr Tachikaze pour changer sa perfusion et subit encore les compliments déplacés du vieillard. Sa journée finie, elle rentra seule cette fois et assise dans son canapé, elle rumina sa journée et surtout le cas du patient Ichigo Kurosaki.

« Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas aussi froid qu'il le montre, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ... Je briserai sa carapace ».

Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre puisqu'enfin Ichigo est là :) L'histoire commence réellement ici ...


	3. Se rapprocher des Kurosaki

Merci pour vos reviews, sa me motive pour la suite :)

**Chapitre 3 : Se rapprocher des Kurosaki.**

Kuchiki Rukia, infirmière en oncologie, commençait sa journée d'aujourd'hui très tôt, à 5 heures exactement. La nuit étendait encore son manteau sur Karakura, les rues étaient silencieuse presque effrayantes. Peu de voiture roulaient et les bus ne circulaient pas encore. Rukia attendait sur le trottoir se tortillant sur elle-même pour ne pas succombé au froid de ce matin de novembre. Une voiture arriva dans la rue et Rukia soupira de soulagement. La voiture, qui était une mini cooper rouge, s'arrêta devant elle. Rukia en fit le tour et monta côté passager.

« Dis, Rukia, je devrais venir te chercher tout les vendredis ou quoi ? Je fais un long détour pour venir devant ton immeuble pommé ! » râla Matsumoto.

« Désolé Rangiku, mais ya pas encore de bus à cette heure si »

« Achète toi une voiture ou déménage ! » lâcha-t-elle en démarrant la voiture.

« Je ne suis pas la sous-chef du dixième service moi ! » piqua Rukia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« T'as de la chance qu'on commence à la même heure ! »

Matsumoto s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Vraiment, elle roulait comme une folle, doublant par la droite et plusieurs voitures de suite, sa vitesse moyenne était ... 150 km/h ! Finalement au bout de 10 minutes alors que d'habitude il en fallait 25, les deux jeunes femmes arrivaient devant l'hôpital de Karakura. Matsumoto s'arrêta devant l'entré ( alors que c'était interdit ) pour déposé Rukia et alla garer sa voiture dans le parking. Le hall de l'hôpial était calme et presque pas éclairé. Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil donc Rukia prit son badge toute seule, déposa ses affaires et monta directement dans la salle commune de son service pour remplir ses dossiers.

Elle ne rencontra pas grand monde dans les couloirs mise à part le Dr Hitsugaya devant la machine à café avec une mine atroce encore flanqué de sa tenue d'opération. La salle de son service était noir à peine éclairé par les lumières de l'extérieur qui traversait la fenêtre, elle poussa la porte, alluma la lumière, prit ses dossiers et s'installa sur la table.

« Salut Rukia » fit une voix fatiguée.

« Renji, t'es déjà là ? » demand-t-elle surprise.

« En réalité, j'suis jamais parti ... » murmura-t-il

Il était assis à l'autre bout de la table avec trois tasses de café vides devant lui et une pleine entre ses mains. Des énormes cernes creusaient son visage, son teint était blafard et gris, ses cheveux fatigué, sa voix endormie tout comme ses yeux.

« Ya eu une grosse urgence et comme j'étais de garde ... »

« C'est pour sa que j'ai vu le Dr Hitsugaya, ou plutôt son zombie devant la machine à café »

« Ouais, il a été bippé à minuit pour une grosse opérations du foie, j'ai du l'assister et ça fait même pas une demi-heure qu'on a finis ... » soupira-t-il.

Renji bu son café cul-sec en le posant bruyamment sur la table puis il sortit de la salle, Rukia le suivit du regard et se replongea dans ses dossiers. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec des croissants et un nouveau café.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton programme aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Rukia.

« Pour l'instant, dossiers et après j'irais voir les patients » dit-elle en mordant dans un croissant.

« Ah mais on est vendredi non ! »

Il haussa les sourcils et mis un coup de coude dans les côtes de Rukia qui répliqua avec un bon coup de poing dans le bras. Renji rigola de bon coeur devant l'irritabilité de son amie. Soudain une aura froide et sérieuse entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Dr Kuchiki » fit Renji en se calmant et en se levant immédiatement.

« Bonjour vous deux » dit-il sans émotion.

« Nii-sama .. » salua Rukia.

« Dis moi Rukia, tu te plais ici ? » demanda-t-il en prenant le café que Renji lui offrait.

« Eh bien, c'est différent du service du Dr Ukitake mais grâce à Renji, je m'adapte et les patients sont plutôt ... atypique »

« Très bien . »

Le Dr Kuchiki parti aussi vite qu'il était entré. Rukia leva les yeux au ciel et rigola. Son frère était toujours aussi sérieux. Renji rigola doucement, elle n'avait pas tord, son boss était toujours sérieux, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec le tempérament toujours joyeux, franc et amical de Renji.

Le soleil se leva enfin sur cette journée colorant l'hôpital de rose et réveillant doucement ses patients. L'hôpital commença à sortir de sa torpeur, le personnel médical arrivaient et les chefs de services commençaient leur journée par un traditionnel café autour d'une table de la cafétéria. Rukia marchait nerveusement dans les couloirs, serrant son dossier contre sa poitrine. Elle arriva devant la chambre 15, Kurosaki Ichigo. Elle n'entra pas tout de suite et se prépara mentalement à s'occuper du jeune homme, en fermant les yeux et en inspirant profondément pour faire le vide.

Soudain un bruit étrange vint troublé la tranquillité relative qui régnait dans le couloir. Rukia ouvrit et tourna les yeux vers l'étrange brouhaha et aperçus un homme, la quarantaine, approcher énergiquement accompagné de deux jeunes filles. Ils chahutaient joyeusement. Rukia les regardaient intrigués, elle posa ses yeux sur sa montre, 7 h 45 des gens venaient visiter des proches sitôt. Rukia avanca vers eux pour éviter qu'il ne dérange les patients avec leurs bruits.

« Je peux vous aider ? » dit-elle à l'attention du père.

« Non madame ! On s'est très bien où on va ! Mon imbécile de fils nous attends, si vous voulez bien nous excusez ? »

Rukia se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte de son patient et alla frapper quand elle fut stopper par l'étrange individu. Rukia planta son regard incrédule dans le sien qui la dévisageait. L'homme lui fit les gros yeux et Rukia eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Arrête papa, tu lui fait peur ... » lacha une des petites filles avec un ton blasé.

« ... »

Il approcha son visage encore plus près, Rukia eut une expression de dégout, tous les hommes de cet hôpital sont des pervers ou quoi ? Puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en prenant un air un peu plus normal.

« Ahah désolé de vous avoir fait peur, vous vous occupez de mon fils ? » dit-il sur un ton chaleureux.

« Votre fils ? » demanda Rukia assez effrayé par l'homme.

« Oui je suis Isshin Kurosaki et voici Yuzu et Karin. Et mon autre cancéreux de fils est derrière cette porte. » dit-il en montrant la chambre 15

« Cancéreux de fils ? »

« Faites pas attention, c'est un vieux sénile. Notre frère c'est Ichigo Kurosaki. » expliqua la petite fille qu'il avait présenté comme Karin.

« Ah Masaki, notre petite Karin devient de plus en plus cruel avec moi » pleura le père devant une photo d'identité de la certaine Masaki.

« Je suis Rukia Kuchiki, infirmière, je m'occupe de ton frère » dit-elle pour Karin.

« Vous êtes nouvelle vous ! J'espère qu'Ichi-nii n'est pas trop méchant avec vous ... Cet idiot » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Sur ce Rukia toqua à la porte et laissa entré toute la famille Kurosaki dans la chambre. Ichigo comme à son habitude fixait le mur devant lui, couché sur son lit. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui venait le voir mais avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose le poing de son père vint s'écraser sur sa figure. Rukia essaya de réagir mais elle fut stoppée par Karin qui, d'un signe de la tête, lui expliqua que c'était un rituel entre le père et son fils.

« Enfoiré, qu'est ce que tu fous ! » hurla Ichigo en lui empoignant le col.

« Alors comment sa va mon idiot de fils ? »

« Mieux si t'arrêtait de me balancer ton poing dans la figure » dit-il en se recouchant dans son lit.

« Tiens, Ichi-ni on t'as apporté ton manga préféré » déclara Yuzu en mui tendant le bouquin.

« Merci, Yuzu ... » répondit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Rukia resta discrète, assise sur une chaise, elle observait, attendrie la petite famille. Le père essayait tant bien que mal de se battre avec son fils qui l'envoyait paître royalement pendant qu'il zappait à la télé avec ses deux soeurs. Puis soudain le père se calma et s'essaya à côté de son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux sous le regard irrité d'Ichigo. Rukia rigola doucement. Cette famille était vraiment unie, elle aurait voulu avoir le même genre avec Byakuya (?). Mais la maladie d'Ichigo venait ternir le tableau,à chaque geste exagéré ou à chaque haussement de voix, sa maladie le rattrapait. Il toussait, encore et encore. Rukia baissa les yeux, triste. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient attachants. Elle décida de les laisser seuls, et se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre la porte. Elle n'avait remarqué qu'une fois dehors que le patriarche Kurosaki, l'avait suivie.

« Alors dans quel état est-il ? » demanda-t-il sérieux d'un coup.

« Eh bien, pour ne rien vous cacher, sa maladie rentre dans sa phase la plus virulente et je pense que la chimiothérapie n'aura plus aucun effet d'ici quelque temps .. » expliqua-t-elle, tristement.

« Je vois » souffla-t-il

« Vous devriez en parler avec le Dr Kuchiki, je ne le suit que depuis très peu de temps. » rassura-t-elle en serrant son dossier contre sa poitrine.

A ce moment là Renji passa dans les couloirs, encore un café à la main. Reconnaissant le père Kurosaki, il se dirigea vers eux.

« Ah bonjour Mr Kurosaki ! Comment sa va aujourd'hui ? » dit-il chaleureusement en échangeant une poignée de mains avec le quadra.

« Renji ! Sa fait plaisir de te voir ! »

« Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec notre nouvelle infirmière ! N'est-elle pas charmante ? » ricana Renji en faisant un clin d'oeil au père d'Ichigo.

« Renji ... » fit Rukia gêné.

A ce moment là Yuzu et Karin sortit de la chambre d'Ichigo. Le père les regarda intrigué.

« Ichi-ni est fatigué. Vous pouvez allé le voir » expliqua Yuzu pour Rukia

Rukia salua la famille et entra dans la pièce alors que les Kurosaki discutaient encore avec Renji. Ichigo était allongé, se frottant les tempes en toussant beaucoup. Rukia s'approcha de lui en souriant. Elle lui tendit une boite qui contenait ses médicaments de la journée, Ichigo la prit en la remerciant du regard, les avala aussitôt et rendit la boite à Rukia. Elle alla prendre la fiche patient au bout du lit d'Ichigo.

« Ils sont géniales n'est ce pas ? » murmura Ichigo.

« Oui, vous avez de la chance d'avoir une famille pareille » gloussa doucement Rukia.

Elle prit une poche dans un tiroir pour changer la perfusion d'Ichigo juste à côté de lui. Il la suivait du regard comme fasciné ce qui fit sourire Rukia. Elle changea la poche et alla sortir de la pièce mais Ichigo lui prit le bras.

« On peut se tutoyé ? »

Rukia le gratifia d'un sourire et fit glisser son bras entre les doigts d'Ichigo pour se libérer. La jeune infirmière fut secoué d'un frisson lorsqu'elle senti les doigts d'Ichigo, pourtant si fin et décharné, caresser sa peau douce d'une délicatesse infinie. Elle avança vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir. Ichigo regardait par la fenêtre, le soleil illuminait son visage et brûlait dans ses yeux qui était à présent doux et songeur.

Elle rejoigna Matsumoto à la pause de 16 heures, à la cafétéria. Elle prit un thé alors que Matsumoto mangeait une part de tarte aux pommes.

« Au fait Rangiku, j'ai les résultats d'analyse de Mr Tachikaze pour le Dr Hitsugaya » dit-elle en lui tendant le dossier.

« ... »

« Qu'est ce que tu regarde comme sa ? » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Matsumoto complètement ailleurs.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire autant ... » murmura-t-elle.

Rukia suiva son regard et vit le Dr Hitsugaya qui souriait à une jeune femme brune coiffé d'un chignon avec de grands yeux noirs. Tout les deux rigolaient à gorge déployé devant l'accueil. Soudain, la jeune femme rougit en détournant le regard au sol. Le jeune docteur se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

«Je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent. Ils sont amis ? » demanda-t-elle

« Qu'est ce que tu peux être naïve, Rukia » souria-t-elle.

Puis la jeune blonde se leva, prit le dossier de Mr Tachikaze et se dirigea vers son chef qui s'était séparé de la jeune femme. Matsumoto n'était pas toujours aussi déjantée qu'il ne paraissait, au fond d'elle s'était une éternelle mélancolique. Rukia termina sa journée avec le sourire. Ce qui s'était passé avant avec Ichigo l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Elle découvrait petit à petit son véritable caractère.

La lumière du soleil berça encore l'hôpital de Karakura qui termina sa journée de la douceur et dans la paix ...

* * *

_Preview : J'avais envie de finir se chapitre à partir du moment où Ichigo parle à Rukia de façon douce et calme. Renji drogué au café, je crois qu'il en but 7 dans ce chapitre :)_

_Qui était la jeune femme avec le Dr Hitsugaya ? ( vous avez pas encore deviné ? )_

_Rukia va-t-elle encore se rapprocher d'Ichigo ?_

_La suite au prochain chapitre :) Je pense qu'il y aura un peu plus de suspens à la fin ... Je promet rien -''_

**Le petit dictionnaire médicale de Mikanami :**

Le myélome multiple : cancer de la moelle osseuse.

Dialyse : technique de purification des liquides du corps.

Le carcinome à petite cellules : cancer du poumon incurable traité avec de la chimiothérapie.

Cachexie : perte de poids et atrophie des muscles.

Dysphonie : voix rauque.

Insuffisance médullaire : les cellules de la moelle osseuse ne produisent plus assez de cellule sanguines.

Insuffisance rénale : altération irréversible des reins.

Chimiothérapie : utilisation des substances chimique pour combattre une maladie.

_Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois ... A Bientôt .._


	4. La peur, se changer les idées

**Chapitre 4 : La peur, se changer les idées.**

Rukia entra en trombe de les vestiaires, haletante et rouge comme un camion de pompier. Matsumoto qui était entrain de se préparer, la regarda intriguée.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive » dit-elle en ouvrant le robinet d'eau.

« Sa fait une heure que je devrais être ici » explosa-t-elle éssouflé. « Renji va me tuer, le débriefing de la journée est déjà terminé » continua-t-elle en jetant ses affaires dans son casier.

Elle se changea à toute vitesse se leva les mains aussi vite qu'elle put et lança un petit « Salut » à Matsumoto en claquant la porte.

La blonde soupira. Rukia marchait d'un pas rapide, stressée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rencontre Renji. Elle fixait le sol pour se faire minuscule et ne pas attiré l'attention. Et inévitablement, elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Rukia mit en certains temps avant de lever les yeux de peur que se soit Renji ou pire encore, son frère. Mais une voix chaleureuse la rassura.

« Tiens, Rukia ! Sa fait longtemps ! »

« Dr Ukitake ! » s'exclama-t-elle soulagée.

« Alors comment vas tu ? »

« Eh bien pas mal, mais je dois avouer que Nii-sama n'est pas aussi sympa que vous ... » dit-elle charmeuse.

« Ahaha, et les patients ? Toi qui adorait les enfants. » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« C'est vrai que c'est différent, mais pour l'instant je me plais pas trop » sourit elle.

« Bon bah tant mieux pour toi, je te laisse j'ai du travail »

« Au revoir Dr Ukitake ! »

« Au fait, Renji te cherchais tout à l'heure et il avait l'air plutôt furieux » informa-t-il sur un ton amusé en s'éloignant d'elle.

Rukia soupira, elle devait s'attendre au pire. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers son service. Anxieuse, elle regarda d'abord si la salle était vide, jetant un coup d'oeil de gauche à droite avant d'entrer. A pas de louve, elle prit ses dossiers aussi vite que discrètement. Manque de pot, Renji était là les bras croisés dans l'embrasure de la porte, la regardant avec des yeux sévère. Elle lui sourit timidement pour s'excuse.

« T'étais où ce matin ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton dur.

« Eh bien, je me suis levé en retard et j'ai loupé le bus et ... » s'expliqua-t-elle.

« Les horaires sont faites pour être respectées ! Je sais qu'on est Samedi mais quand même ! » répondit-il sur un ton faussement sérieux.

« Bordel ! Quel sens de la flexibilité ! Tête d'ananas. » piqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

« Tu m'as insulté là ! » remarqua-t-il irrité.

« Mais non .. » éluda-t-elle.

Renji leva son poing, rouge de colère et l'écrasa violemment sur la tête de Rukia, qui se retourna hors d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » cria-t-elle.

« Je suis ton supérieur, tu me dois le respect. » dit-il calmement.

Rukia le fixa avec des yeux ronds, pendant qu'il détourna les yeux d'elle avec un regard supérieur en scrutant ses ongles qui devenaient subitement intéressant. Puis Rukia éclata de rire et mis une petite tape sur l'épaule de Renji, qui n'avait pas put se contenir, tellement que ce genre d'expressions ne lui correspondait pas.

« Quand même, essaie d'être à l'heure, ton frère n'as pas apprécié. » dit-il plus sérieusement.

« Oui chef ! » répliqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac, au garde à vous.

Renji partit excédé par sa collègue. Elle ricana, elle était arrivé à outre passer la colère du grand Renji. Avec ses dossiers en mains, elle alla voir son patient préféré, j'ai nommé Kurosaki Ichigo ! Cette fois-ci elle ne réflichissa pas 200 ans avant d'entrer, et poussa la porte sans toquer de bonne humeur.

« Bonjour Ichigo ! »

« Tu peux toquer quand même . » dit-il froidement, sans émotion.

Rukia s'arrêta net. Le jeune homme avait le don de refroidir ses ardeurs. La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre, en même temps, elle s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'il lui saute dans les bras ? Elle prit sans émotion une grosse seringue effrayante. Ichigo sentit des gouttes de sueur coulé le long de son front et son teint devint subitement pâle. Il déglutit et ne lâcha pas du regard Rukia qui s'approcha avec son énorme piqure.

« Une prise de sang pour aujourd'hui »

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret à côté d'Ichigo qui se raidit immédiatement. Rukia le regarda amusé.

« T'inquiète pas, j'vais y aller doucement » susurra-t-elle.

Elle désinfecta le bras d'Ichigo qui était tendu vers elle. Ichigo détourna les yeux en voyant s'approcher l'aiguille de lui. Rukia l'enfonça doucement dans la chair du garçon qui étouffa un petit cri. Elle aspira doucement le sang. Ichigo détendit un peu son visage crispé pendant que Rukia éffectua se prise de sang.

« La vache, j'ai beau être habitué, ça fait toujours mal ! » dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Rukia retira doucement l'aiguille, la retira et reboucha la seringue en la mettant dans sa poche. Puis elle sortit de son autre poche une boîte de médicament et le tendit à Ichigo, le gratifiant d'un sourire. Rukia prit sa fiche et nota quelque truc pendant d'Ichigo prenait ses médicaments.

« Bon c'est tout. J'y vais. A demain .. »

Ichigo la regarda partir sans rien dire, son regard froid et dur à nouveaux. Elle rejoigna son service où son frère était entrain de remplir la paperasserie, elle faillit faire demi-tour, mais prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte. Elle s'asseya à côté de lui anxieuse, attendant une remarque sur son retard.

« C'est bien toi qui t'occupe de Kurosaki ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Euh oui ... Pourquoi ? »

« Prévient le qu'il aura un scanner des poumons lundi matin et que j'en parlerai avec son père et lui même le lendemain » continua-t-il en se levant. « Et pour ton prochain retard, tu seras suspendu 3 jours ! »

Sa n'étonnait même pas Rukia, son frère et le respect des règles ! Enfin sa aurait put être pire. Matsumoto l'apostropha dans le couloir, alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un pas hors de la salle. Elle semblait très heureuse et sauta sur Rukia.

« Rukia, regarde ce que j'ai » chantonna-t-elle en agitant deux flyers devant le nez de Rukia.

« C'est quoi ? » dit-elle en en prenant un et en le retournant.

« Ce sera la plus grosse soirée du mois ! Avec des Dj connus, des tas de beaux mecs et plein d'alcool ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Comment t'as eu ça toi ? » demanda-telle suspicieuse.

« C'est Hitsugaya qui me les a donnés, apparemment il avait mieux faire .. » dit-elle sur un ton lourd de sous entendu.

« Mouais, sa jamais été mon truc ce genre de soirée .. » répondit Rukia sans enthousiasme. « C'est quand ? »

« C'est se soir ! Faut te décoincé ma pauvre Rukia ya pas que le travail dans la vie ! Depuis quant t'es pas sortit avec un garçon ? »

« Eh bien ... » réflechissa-t-elle.

« Voilà tu réfléchis sa prouve bien que tu t'en rappelle plus donc ça fait longtemps, je dirais 1 ans » dit-elle un peu vicieuse. « Peux être même deux » continua-t-elle, rajoutant une couche

« C'est pas une raison pour me jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu dans une fête plus que douteuse ... » remarqua-t-elle

« Allez s'il te plait, t'es trop sérieuse » dit-elle en ayant l'air d'un chien battu.

« J'y penserai » répondit elle simplement en avançant.

« Tu dis toujours sa ! Allez viens ! Sinon je te lâcherai pas jusqu'à que tu dise oui. »

« Bon ok .. » soupira-t-elle sachant de quoi son amie était capable. « Mais alors c'est toi qui vient me chercher et tu me devras des heures de gardes »

« Tout ce que tu voudras »

Et elle fila comme le vent avant que Rukia ne change d'avis, elle regarda à nouveau l'invitation « Soirée VIP au Macumba avec en Dj star : Dj Snake. » Comment les dj peuvent avoir des noms aussi stupide. Rukia soupira et rangea son invitation dans sa poche, elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette Matsumoto, oh que oui ! Elle allait voir de quoi Kuchiki Rukia était capable. Elle jubila intérieurement en mijotant sa vengeance. Puis elle revint à la réalité et alla voir Ichigo dans sa chambre pour lui parler de son scanner de Lundi matin.

« Tiens te revoilà » dit-il sur un ton ennuyé.

« Cache ta joie ! » répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

Ichigo la regarda surpris de sa réponse, avec des yeux assez effrayant.

« Désolé, je viens juste te dire que lundi matin t'aura un scanner des poumons, voilà c'est bon j'm'en vais » dit-elle rapidement sans presque articuler.

Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentré et Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle était déjà loin. Il baissa les yeux en souriant.

Et sans sans rendre compte, le soir arriva à grand pas. Quand Rukia eut fini sa journée, la nuit étais déjà tombée. Elle avait croisé mainte fois Rangiku dans les couloirs et à chaque fois elle lui faisait des clins d'oeil et lui montrait son flyers pour la soirée. Elle rentra chez elle, et se prépara pour sa soirée.

* * *

_Voilà alors ce chapitre est un peu plus court et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Mais je voulais attendre un peu avant de réellement commencé l'histoire entre Ichigo et Rukia. Faut que la mayonnaise monte :) Le prochain chapitre ne se passera pas à l'hôpital car je trouvais que c'était un peu trop répétifs et sa devenait laissant ... Donc le chapitre 5 se passera lors de la fête où seront plusieurs membre de l'hôpital, il y aura quelque révélations! Et je m'excuse pour la médiocrité de mes chapitres 4, je le déteste !. Aussi le rythme de parution va surement diminuer, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas réelement, puisque que les cours oblige et la préparation du bac désolé._

_Preview : Comment sa se passer la soirée de Rukia ?_

_Merci et à bientôt ..._


	5. Petites Confidences entre amis

Merci à tous le monde pour vos reviews :) ^.^

**Chapitre 5 : Petites Confidences entre amis.**

Dès que Rukia fut chez elle, elle commença par prendre une douche en vue d'être propre et fraîche pour la fête qui s'annonçait. En sortant de la douche, elle noua une serviette autour de sa poitrine et se pencha au dessus de l'évier. Rukia s'inspecta sous tout les coutures, elle scruta ses cernes, sa peau, ses cheveux, la couleur de ses dents ... Elle souria à son reflet, puis lui fit les yeux doux, puis la moue. Elle étouffa un petit rire ... Décidément ce genre de soirée n'était pas pour elle ! Rukia arriva devant son armoire et l'ouvra d'un grand geste théâtrale. Elle chercha des yeux la tenu qu'il lui faudrait, pas trop sobre mais trop provocante non plus, en tapotant ses lèvres de son index. Soudain, son visage s'illumina et ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses mains avancèrent doucement vers la perle rare accroché à son cintre. Rukia sortit la robe de son armoire et alla se placer devant le grand miroir qui trônait dans sa chambre. Elle plaça devant elle la dite robe et souria satisfaite. Vraiment cette robe était parfaite ! Noir, sobre. Avec des fines brettelles et un ample volant pour un effet aérien et très féminin. Pas trop classe, pas trop décontracté non plus. Tous ce qu'il fallait à Rukia. Elle enfila la robe et retourna devant le miroir, elle fit tournoyer les volants. Parfait. Rukia, devant sa glace de salle de bain, terminait son maquillage : un peu d'eyeliner et de fard à paupière noir et beaucoup de mascara pour allonger ces cils qui sont presque invisible en tant normale et une touche de rouge à lèvres. Contente d'elle, elle enfila des petits escarpins noir et se souria une dernière fois devant la glace.

Rukia attendait patiemment sur le canapé lorsque Matsumoto sonna. Rukia prit sa veste, l'enfila et sauta sur la porte.

« Ah Ranigku, je t'attendais ! Wahou comment tu t'es habillé ! » souffla Rukia estomaqué.

En effet la belle blonde portait une robe tout simplement indécente. D'un rouge sang, elle lui arrivait aux chevilles et ne recouvrait sa poitrine qu'avec deux bandes de tissus plutôt fines, le décolleté s'étirait jusqu'à son nombril. Son dos était découvert et le premier bout de tissus fut localisé en bas de sa chute de reins. Elle fit une pause provocante devant Rukia, en se baissant vers elle, poitrine en avant, bouche en coeur.

« Alors sa te plaît ? » dit-elle sur un ton très suggéré.

« Eh bien ... »

« Et toi Rukia, tu t'es habillé comme au 16è siècle ou quoi ! C'est quoi se manteau ? » s'exclama-t-elle après avoir dévisagé sa collègue.

« Bah il fait froid dehors ... »

« Oublie-sa, allez on y va ! » cria Matsumoto en lui arrachant des mains et en jetant le vêtement dans l'appartement.

Rukia ferma sa porte à clé et les mis dans sa pochette. Arrivé de le hall de l'immeuble, elle frissonnait déjà. Arrivé dehors, l'air était tout bonnement ... glacial. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et frotta ses épaules pour essayer de se réchauffé un peu le temps d'arrivé à la voiture. Malheureusement, elle s'était garé plutôt loin. Rukia lança un regard insistant à sa partenaire puis lorsqu'elle riva ses yeux sur elle, Rukia lui lança des éclairs.

« Désolé mais ya pas de parking dans ton quartier pommé ! J'fais ce que je peux ! » se défendit elle.

Elle marchèrent encore cinq bonnes minutes avant d'apercevoir enfin la mini cooper de la blonde. Rukia ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Les deux amies s'installèrent dans la voiture et Matsumoto démarra le bolide. La boîte où se déroulais la fête était situé à l'extérieur de la ville, loin des quartiers résidentiels, il fallait donc prendre l'autoroute pour s'y rendre. Au bout de 10 minutes, elles aperçurent la discothèque et l'immense queue qui était devant la porte d'entré. Rangiku gara sauvagement sa voiture et les deux jeunes femmes sortirent.

_« On va attendre dans se froid glacial »_

Rukia marchait d'un pas précipité et respirait vite pour essayer de ne pas succomber au froid qui piquait toutes les parties de son corps qui était nues, c'était à dire un peu près partout. Tous les hommes de la queue ne quittèrent pas Matsumoto des yeux, un filet de bave pendant tristement à leur lèvres. Et en plus sa l'amusait ! Elle minaudait devant tous ses " beaux mâles en rûte ". Qui aurait pu deviner à cet instant qu'elle était infirmière le jour.

« Rukia je sais ce que tu penses .. » dit-elle en jetant un regard à son amie frigorifiée. « Mais t'inquiète pas ! » continua-t-elle sur un ton que Rukia connaissait trop bien et qui l'effrayait.

Elle prit son amie par la mains et se dirigea directement vers le videur qui ressemblait à un pitbull sans cervelle. Matsumoto se planta devant lui et étira ses lèvres d'un sourire coquin en passant son doigts entre ses seins. L'homme fut d'un coup gêné et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un léger teint rouge sur les joues.

« Monsieur le Videur, s'il vous plaît il fait très froid ! On voudrait entré » expliqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse en se lovant contre l'armoire à glace.

« Ouais, bin'sur ! » dit-il avec un ton plus qu'exécrable.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent donc devant l'immense file. Bizarrement, personne ne protesta, les hommes trop occupés a scruté la chute de reins de Rangiku et leur copines a les disputer. Matsumoto eut un rire gras et Rukia la regarda avec un peu de dégout.

« Tu vois, c'était facile » lança-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

« C'était quand même assez dégradant »

« Mais non, de toute façon je les connais pas ses types ! J'm'enfou, je sais quand réalité j'suis à dix millions de kilomètres de ce genre de fille »

« Quand même, on aurait pu entré d'une autre manière » souffla Rukia

« Arrête de te plaindre ! T'es trop timide c'est tout ! »

Et elles s'engouffrèrent dans la discothèque. La fin battait son plein, les gens étaient déchaînés sur la piste de danse et bien sur au milieu de tout le monde Matsumoto faisait la belle. La musique était vraiment forte et empêchait Rukia de penser, elle bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, en plus elle détestait la techno..

« T'es a dix millions de kilomètres de ce genre de fille, mon oeil .. » susurra Rukia.

Elle était au bar en tenant le cocktail de Matsumoto dans sa mains et son verre de Get 27 dans l'autre. Les consommations étaient gratuites pour les femmes se soir, Rukia comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait tant insisté pour venir, se saouler sans rien dépenser c'est attractif ! Rukia s'ennuyait ferme, elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée. Ses yeux vagabondait sur les différentes personnes, ses oreilles passait d'une conversation à l'autre sans intérêt pour essayer d'oublié l'horrible musique qui cognait dans sa tête, lorsque soudain, elle reconnut une voix qu'il lui était familière.

« Oy ! Rukia ! » cria-t-il en faisant des grands gestes.

« Tiens Renji qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » cria Rukia pour couvrir la musique.

« J'viens me détendre dans une pur soirée, puis j'ai vu Rangiku faire son show au milieux de la piste alors j'me suis dis que t'étais pas loin. Et toi ? » expliqua-t-il.

« Bah pareil »

« Tiens Renji ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ! T'as eu où tes places ? » s'exclama Matsumoto en buvant cul-sec son verre qu'elle avait prit à Rukia, elle vacilla légèrement.

« C'est le Dr Kuchiki qui me les donnés » éluda-t-il.

« T'es venu seul ? » continua Matsumoto euphorique.

« Non, j'sus avec Hinamori » répondit il en se décalant pour montrer la jeune femme qui était caché derrière lui.

« Hina..Hinamori ! Mais alors il fait quoi Hitsugaya ? » s'écria Matsumoto.

« Shiro-chan ... Euh J'veux dire Hitsugaya est à un congrès sur les nouvelles techniques médicales avec le Dr Kuchiki » expliqua timidement Hinamori.

« Sh..Shiro-chan ? »

« Ah je vois ! C'est pour sa qu'il m'a donné ces billets, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un congrès, il doit être las-bà ! » s'exclama Renji en abaissa son poing dans sa main, dix secondes trop tard.

« Puisqu'on vient de te le dire idiot ! » s'énerva Rukia en lui frappant la tête.

« Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ! »

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire contre la bétise » piqua-t-elle.

Le groupe d'amis s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart. Ils discutèrent longuement jusqu'à que Matsumoto décida d'aller danser avec Renji qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Elle le prit par la mains et l'entraîna vers le dancefloor, elle fit plusieurs signe de tête et clins d'oeil à Rukia. La brune comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

« Elle manque pas d'air .. » soupira-t-elle.

Hinamori qui n'avait pas bouger et presque pas parlé de la soirée la dévisageait intriguée. Elle lui sourit gentiment et décida de rompre le "silence".

« Alors Hinamori, depuis quand tu connais l'autre imbécile de Renji ? »

« On était fac de médecine ensemble » répondit elle simplement.

« Et c'est la que tu as aussi rencontré Hitsugaya ? » dit-elle avec beaucoup de sous entendus.

Hinamori rougit subitement. Bingo !

« Euh .. Eh bien, on se connaît depuis plus longtemps » balbutia-t-elle toute chose.

Rukia eut un petit sourire sournois, elle avait réussit ! Hinamori n'avait pas une personnalité très compliqué, jeune femme qui aime son ami d'enfance mais qui n'ose pas se déclarer.

« On est comme frère et soeur » continua-t-elle.

Rukia tomba de son podium, seulement comme frère et soeur, pas d'amour inavoué alors ? C'est normal qu'il la ramène chez elle et qu'ils rigolent ensemble. De son côté, Matsumoto cuisinait Renji en le faisant boire.

« Depuis quand toi et Hinamori vous vous connaissez ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent en lui tendant nouveaux verre.

« Eh bien, on étais ... médecine ensemble » marmonna-t-il ivre en avalant son nouveau verre comme si de rien était.

« Alors tu dois savoir si il se passe des trucs entre elle et Hitsugaya ! » incita-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Ces deux là ! Non j'en sais rien. S'connaissaient déjà avant j'crois. Puis t'sais Hinamori elle parle p'trop d'se genre d'truc » dit-il en maquant de tomber alors qu'il était debout contre le bar. « Et tu sais quoi ? Les nains de jardins, c'est ma passion ! » continua-t-il fière de lui avec un rire gras

« Mais oui, mais oui ! Allez viens on y va. » dit-elle en le traînant par la manche.

Matsumoto rejoignit la table de Rukia et Hinamori et montra l'état de Renji et ils partirent. Hinamori s'occuperait de Renji qui tentai de marcher droit accroché à son bras, Rukia et Matsumoto rentrèrent de leur côtés. Elle se saluèrent devant leurs voiture respective, enfin celle de Renji pour Hinamori, elle l'avait installé devant quand il avait commencer à chanter des chansons incompréhensibles. Elle ramena Rukia devant chez elle et avant qu'elle ne sorte elle lui demanda des comptes.

« Alors qu'est ce que t'as appris ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'il étaient comme frère et soeurs, c'est tout » déclara-t-elle sans convictions.

« Je vois, ma je ne crois pas à l'amitié fille garçons moi ! »

« T'es bien ami avec Renji. Au fait j'pensais pas qu'il boirait autant ! » remarqua Rukia.

« Renji ne compte pas, c'est pas un homme ! C'est un espèce de babouin idiot ! C'est moi qui est fait boire Renji pour qu'il crache le morceaux » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et ? »

« Ils se connaissaient avant la fac de médecine d'après lui après il baragouiné d'autre trucs incompréhensible. Le faire boire n'était pas une bonne idée, je l'ai remarqué quand il a commencé à me parler de nains de jardins ... » souffla-t-elle.

« Ah »

« Mais tout ça à mis mon instinct de détective au plus haut niveaux ! »

« Dis moi, qu'est ce que ça t'apporte de faire sa ! » lança Rukia exaspérée.

« Rien ... Je suis juste curieuse » souria-t-elle

« Bon j'y vais » dit-elle en sortant de la voiture. « Au fait, la prochaine fois que y'a ce genre de soirée, oublie moi ! » continua-t-elle alors que Matsumoto avait ouvert la vitre.

Elle secoua la tête en rigolant et s'éloigna avec sa voiture. Rukia monta sans tarder chez elle, car il faisait encore plus froid que d'habitude cette nuit là. Elle se démaquilla rapidement, jeta ses habits par terre et enfila son pyjama pour se ruer dans son lit. Elle s'endormit assez rapidement, mais eut quand même le temps de songer à quelque chose ou, plutôt quelqu'un, qui la surpris.

* * *

_Double publication ! Sérieusement, le chapitre 4 j'peux pas l'encadrer ! Mais j'en avais besoin pour amorcer la fête :) Donc voilà le premier chapitre hors hôpital et sans Ichigo. J'espère que sa vous a plut :) La preview reprendra plutôt des éléments du chapitre précédent._

_Preview : Retour au boulot pour tout le monde ! Que va révéler le scanner d'Ichigo ?_

_Matsumoto va-t-elle parvenir à percer le mystère qui lie Hitugaya et Hinamori ?_

_Renji se souviendra-t-il de sa soirée arroser ?_

_Rukia va-t-elle comprendre le caractère d'Ichigo ?_

_Suite au Chapitre 6 ..._


	6. Embrasser l'interdit

Merci à Margauxx68 pour toutes tes reviews :) Au fait j'ai une question pour toi Margauxx68 : T'habites en Alsace ?

**Chapitre 6 : Embrasser l'interdit.**

Rukia arriva avec une mine atroce à l'hôpital. Le teint gris, les yeux rouges et gonflés, d'énormes cernes marquant son visage, les cheveux en batailles. Tout ça à cause du malheureux verre de Get 27 qu'elle avait bu à la soirée de ce week-end. Elle déambula de le hall, marmonna un truc incompréhensible à l'accueil pour récupérer son badge et alla poser ses affaires. Elle grimpa les escaliers qui la séparait de son service sans grand enthousiasme, en faisant une pause pratiquement toutes les marches. Arrivée devant la grande porte vitrée, elle soupira : Renji était affalé sur une chaise avec des lunettes de soleils, la tête en arrière. Elle poussa doucement la porte, s'empara d'une chaise et s'installa à côté de Renji.

« Salut Renji ! Ça va ? » lança-t-elle en posant ses fesses sur la chaise

« ... »

« Oy Renji ? » insista-t-elle.

Toujours rien, le jeune homme ne bougeait pas d'un milimètre. Rukia approcha son visage du sien, toujours rien. Alors doucement, elle souleva les lunettes de soleils de son ami. Ses paupières étaient close. Rukia étouffa un rire cynique et approcha ses lèvres de ses oreilles, elle prit une grande inspiration.

« DEBOUT TÊTE D'ANANAS ! »

« Hein ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » sursauta Renji en tombant de sa chaise.

Il se retrouva au sol et leva les yeux vers Rukia qui était penché au dessus de lui en souriant gentiment. Renji se massa les tempes et se releva difficilement et se rassit aussitôt.

« Ça va pas de crier dans les oreilles des gens comme sa toi ! » râla-t-il encore brumeux, couché sur la table

« Et toi ça va pas de dormir sur ton lieu de travail ? » piqua-t-elle en regroupant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en détournant la tête.

« On est à l'hôpital là ? » dit Renji surpris en se relevant, ses yeux firent le tour de la salle. « Oh bordel ! J'ai dormis dans la salle du service ! Si le docteur m'a vu, j'suis foutu ! » paniqua-t-il.

« T'inquiète il est pas là aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à l'accueil ... » le rassura Rukia.

Renji s'apaisa tout de suite et s'affala sur la table sous les rires de Rukia, le pauvres il faisait peine à voir : cheveux en pétard, yeux rouge ... Comme Rukia finalement mais cette petite discussion avec lui, lui avait fait reprendre des couleurs. Elle prit un dossier et sortit de la salle. Elle était plutôt de bonne humeur maintenant et sa fatigue relative était passé. Comme quoi rire est la meilleure des thérapies. Elle arriva rapidement devant la chambre 15.

« Bonjour ! » chantonna-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

« Salut. »

« Alors, aujourd'hui on fait un scanner. » annonça-t-elle comme si c'était la bonne nouvelle de la journée.

Elle posa son dossier sur la table de nuit d'Ichigo et lui sourit. Puis elle se plaça au bout du lit et l'empoigna fermement pour le tirer vers elle. Mais Ichigo s'était relevé, à présent assis. Il se frotta le front en fermant les yeux puis descendit du lit, et emmena sa perfusion avec lui. Rukia le regarda incrédule et Ichigo tourna les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bon, on va le faire se scanner ? J'suis pas paralysé j'te signale ! Je peux encore marcher » lança-t-il exaspéré.

Rukia ne répondit rien et Ichigo sortit de la chambre. Elle le suivit après avoir récupéré le dossier. Ichigo marchait vraiment doucement, tellement que Rukia devait faire des pauses pour l'attendre, en même temps il est affaiblie et malade alors c'est normal. Cinq minutes de marche dans le couloir et un ascenseur plus tard, Rukia et Ichigo arrivèrent devant la salle des scanners. Le roux était éssouflé comme tout et serrait fermement sa perfusion pour ne pas flancher. Rukia le regarda inquiète pour sa santé. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et caressait la peau doré du jeune homme pour le rassurer. Ichigo eut un petit frisson lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Rukia sur sa peau, ils étaient si doux, si chaleureux. Il planta son regard hébété dans celui, rassurant de Rukia. Puis, quelques seconde plus tard, il détourna les yeux pour ne pas sombrer dans ceux de Rukia. Il se précipita dans la salle, laissant Rukia plantée là. Quinze minutes plus tard, Ichigo ressortit de la salle, le teint incroyablement pâle. Rukia s'inquiétait de plus en plus : elle aurait dut le forcer à rester dans son lit, mais quand elle est face à lui, elle se sent complètement désarmer, elle qui d'habitude est têtue comme une mûle avec son caractère de cochon. Pourtant lorsqu'elle était avec Ichigo, elle ne pouvait pas lui crier après comme avec Renji où l'envoyer boulé comme elle le faisait avec Matsumoto. Il lui fit un signe de la tête : ils pouvaient y aller, à peine ils avaient commencé à marcher qu'Ichigo se stoppa net, les paupières closes et sa mains par dessus.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » dit Rukia en se précipitant vers lui. Aucune réponse.

« Ichigo ? » répéta-t-elle. Toujours rien.

L'angoisse de Rukia commençait à lui serrer le ventre. Soudainement le jeune homme s'effondra à terre.

« ICHIGO ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main pour essayer de le rattraper, mais malgré sa maladie, le jeune homme demeurait plus fort qu'elle et l'entraîna inévitablement dans sa chute. Rukia se retrouva sur le sol, allongé sur Ichigo qui ouvrait douloureusement les yeux en grimaçant, il fut surpris de voir ceux de Rukia si proche des siens. Instinctivement il essaya de se relever, mais Rukia qui était sur lui l'en empêchait. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse pour se relever et se retrouver à califourchon sur ses jambes, fixant intensément Ichigo. Rukia entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut arrêter par le doigt d'Ichigo. Surprise, elle ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre. Le jeune homme la dévorait littéralement des yeux, plongeant ses prunelles chocolat inlassablement dans celle de la jeune infirmière. Rukia bercée par ce regard si doux, plaça sa main contre le torse d'Ichigo, le roux la recouvrit immédiatement de la sienne. Alors Rukia dans son élan, ferma doucement les yeux et approcha doucement son visage de celui d'Ichigo. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes qu'elle pouvait sentir la douce haleine du roux se mélanger à la sienne. Envoûté par le bouquet d'odeur délicieuse que dégageait Rukia, Ichigo ferma à son tour les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme. Quelque centimètre les séparaient, pourtant aucun des deux n'osaient bouger, pour ne pas ruiner se moment.

Ichigo brisa cette distante en écrasant ses lèvres sur celle de Rukia. D'abord surprise de la sensation inconnue que lui procurait les lèvres d'Ichigo, Rukia se donna complètement à ce baiser, emportée par toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Sa conscience lui criait de tout arrêter, mais ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seules, guidées par le rythme des battements du coeur d'Ichigo. Rukia sentit une explosion de sensation en elle, la sensation de voler, de pouvoir effleurer les étoiles du bout du doigt, d'être vivante comme elle ne la jamais été.. L'esprit de Rukia se vida complètement lorsqu'Ichigo passa sa main dans ses cheveux et elle derrière sa nuque. Le roux rompit le baiser en premier, ses poumons criant pour un peu d'oxygène alors que son coeur ne pouvait plus ralentir. Rukia le fixa encore rouge comme une tomate avant de comprendre qu'il voulait se relever. Elle se leva rapidement et marcha vers la chambre numéro 15. Ichigo la suivit ne disant mots. Arrivés devant la porte, Ichigo regarda à nouveaux Rukia avec ses yeux si émouvants, si vibrants.

« Euh .. Désolé pour toute à l'heure » chuchota-t-il.

« C'est rien » murmura-t-elle. Puis soudainement son esprit revint dans sa tête et se rappela qu'Ichigo était tombé dans les pommes avant cet ... incident. « Au fait , ça va ? Tu m'as éffrayée quand tu es tombé ».

« Oui t'inquiète sa m'arrive souvent, lorsque cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas levé. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton distant mais fixant les yeux de Rukia comme obnubilé.

« Très bien .. » dit-elle en se retournant pour s'éloigner.

Ichigo lui attrapa le bras et elle se retourna immédiatement.

« En réalité je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment désolé pour avant ... Mais, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens et de toute façon je suis ton patient... Alors encore désolé ... »

Rukia ne répondit rien et se libéra doucement de la main qui la retenait. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs sans faire attention emprise avec une grande réflexion : Ichigo n'était pas sûr que ce baiser soit une erreur et à vrai dire elle non plus. Pourtant elle savait pertinemment qu'on ne devait, en aucun cas, éprouver de sentiments plus fort que l'amitié ou la compassion pour un patient. Mais devait elle se priver d'une histoire d'amour pour une histoire d'éthique ? Et, pouvait-elle affirmer, au bout de quelques semaines, qu'elle aimait Ichigo au point de faire de telles concession ? Mais elle s'était sentie si heureuse lors de ce baiser. Dans sa réflexion, elle ne vit pas Matsumoto arriver vers elle, dans le couloir et bien sur elle la heurta de plein fouet, ce qui eu pour avantage de sortir Rukia de sa rêverie.

« Oy Rukia ! Regarde où tu vas ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oh désolé .. »

« C'est rien va ! Au fait j'ai croisé Renji et il fait peur à voir ! Par contre il ne semble pas se rappeler d'hier alors pas un mot » continua-t-elle alors que sa voix se transforma progressivement en murmure, le regard méfiant.

« Matsumoto » tonna une voix qui n'augurait que des ennuis.

« Et merde ! Oui chef ? » dit-elle sur un ton innocent.

« Je suis au courant de ce qui c'est passé hier ... Et je t'avoue que je suis plutôt énervé mais aussi très déçu par ton attitude » continua-t-il sur ton très dur.

« ... »

« Et sache, pour finir, que m'a vie privée ne te regarde pas ! Alors cesse de mettre ton nez la où tu ne devrais pas, ça va te retomber dessus un jour »

« Mais je voulais juste vous aidez moi » se défendit-elle.

« Ne m'aide plus alors. » fini-t-il en se détournant des deux jeunes femmes.

Matsumoto soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Rukia qui semblait complètement ailleurs et apparemment n'avait rien suivit de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Il se voile la face, c'est tout » soupira-t-elle.

« Hein pourquoi tu dis ça ? » se réveilla Rukia.

« T'as vraiment l'air à l'ouest ma pauvre ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Oh rien ... Au fait j'avais un truc à te demander .. » lança nerveusement Rukia

« Je t'écoute » incita la blonde.

« Eh bien, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler ... mais tu sais quand tu étais avec ... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » balbutia Rukia.

« Va droit au but ! »

« Eh bien je voulais savoir qu'est ce que ça faisait quand on aimait quelqu'un alors que c'est interdit ... » chuchota-t-elle gênée.

« Il faut être forte car c'est très dur mais tout ces moments que j'ai passé, je ne les regrettes pas une seconde. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ! » finit-elle avec un ton de commère

« Rien de bien sérieux pour le moment ... Peux être que ça ne le sera jamais » éluda Rukia.

« Ce serait pas un patient quand même ? » Rukia agita vivement la tête pour empêcher la jeune blonde d'aller plus loin. « En tout cas, ne laisse passer aucune occasion d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour malgré toute les barrières qui se dresseront devant toi car c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse t'arriver. »

« Rangiku ... Merci ! » sourit Rukia.

La plantureuse blonde la gratifia d'un sourire.

« Bon, je te laisse avant que je me fasse virer par le docteur. » fit-elle d'un ton blasé.

Puis elle s'éloigna. Rukia ne put s'empêcher de ressasser cette histoire tout le reste de la journée. Et prit finalement une décision, mais elle n'avait pas encore conscience des conséquences de cet acte, autant heureuse que désastreuse...

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre :) Désolé pour le temps d'attente mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion, beaucoup de devoirs au lycée et j'ai réécrit ce chapitre plusieurs fois ... Kyaa enfin le premier baiser ! Il était temps après 6 chapitre -'' ..._

_Preview : Quelle est la décision de Rukia ?_

_Que va révéler le scanner d'Ichigo ?_

_Va-t-il comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Rukia ?_

_P.S : Je voulais juste vous dire qu'a partir de maintenant l'histoire va devenir de plus en plus triste et dramatique mais j'essaierais de placer un peu d'humour pour alléger tout sa ! A Bientôt pour le chapitre 7. Mikanami._


	7. Façade

Margauxx68 : Et oui une Alsacienne ! Qui parle même pas allemand en plus :) De toute façon le Elsass Cola est meilleur que le Coca-Cola ...

**Chapitre 7 : Façade.**

Beaucoup de personnes étaient agglutinées dans la petite chambre numéro 15. Famille, amis, médecins, tous étaient là en cercle, devant le panneau lumineux, fixant une radio des poumons avec, pour certains une légère anxiété. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passez une énième personne. Tout le monde s'écarta alors pour la laisser se placer juste à côté de la radio. L'homme qui était habillé d'une blouse blanche et portait un badge qui indiquait « Dr Kuchiki » s'éclaira la voix, tenant en haleine l'assemblé. Ichigo, lui ne comprit pas pourquoi cette radio intéressait tellement de monde. La moitié des personnes qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre lui était inconnu. Il soupira exaspéré, pourtant à chaque nouvelle radio s'était la même chose, il détestait être prit pour un animal de foire. En plus Rukia n'était même pas là ...

« Très bien. Je vois que, comme à l'accoutumé, il y a du monde. J'avou que les radios de Monsieur Kurosaki sont des plus pertinente, mais j'aimerais vous demander pour cette fois, que toutes les personnes étrangères à la famille ou au personnel médical s'occupant de ce jeune homme, sortent. Merci encore. » dit-il d'un ton doux mais qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Toutes les personnes concernées sortirent en marmonnant leurs déception, tandis qu'Ichigo soupira de soulagement. Finalement seul Kurosaki père, Renji et Dr Kuchiki restèrent dans la pièce. Ichigo avait scruté la porte pendant que tout le monde quittait sa chambre, dans l'espoir de la voir arriver avec son sourire charmeur et ses pupilles chaleureuses. Mais rien.

« Renji tu prendra bien des notes s'il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr » répondit le concerné en ouvrant le dossier médical d'Ichigo.

« Eh bien, comme d'habitude, aucune amélioration notable. Je dirais même que cela à évoluer dans le mauv ... »

Le docteur fut couper par le claquement de porte. Rukia eut un petit sourire crispé, pour s'excuser de son retard et s'adossa contre le mur blanc à côté du père d'Ichigo après avoir serré la main de ce dernier. Ichigo baissa la tête et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Byakuya Kuchiki regarda cette scène d'air intrigué.

« Comme je le disais, plusieurs nouvelles tumeurs se sont formées et celle d'origine présente maintenant plusieurs de métastases qui ne sont plus à négliger. Le poumon droit est encore épargné mais au vu de la progression de la tumeur et de sa capacité à se développer ce n'est qu'une question de semaine pour qu'il soit atteint. » expliqua-t-il.

Rukia n'avait pas perdu une seule miettes de ce que son frère avait expliqué. Comment cela pouvait être pire ? Comment la vie peut s'acharner sur ce pauvre Ichigo ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Isshin Kurosaki qui avait le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées et le regard dur. Puis ses yeux passa sur Ichigo, qui fixait intensément ses draps en les tortillant entre ses doigts, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas et qu'il avait juste envie de retourné chez lui ...

« Et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Isshin Kurosaki après un court instant de silence.

« Il n'y a pas 36 solutions. On pourrait envisager une ablation d'une partie du poumon mais vu l'étendu de la tumeur et de sa vitesse de réplication, une pneumonectomie est préférable.»

« Non ! » s'exclama soudainement Ichigo. « Je suis déjà un légume à moitié, alors avec un poumon en moins, je ne veux pas ! De toute façon j'vais clamsé alors si c'est pour quelque mois de plus, ça ne sert à rien ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Rukia le regarda avec les larmes au bords des yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre, même pour quelque mois de plus. La jeune infirmière prit, sans savoir pourquoi, ces phrases pour elle. Il n'avait pas envie de plus la connaître, de passé des moments avec elle ...

« Fils, même si c'est juste quelques mois ou quelques jours, tu dois profiter de la vie qu'il te reste »

« Quelle vie ! Je suis coincé ici, j'ai presque plus d'amis et tout le monde se comporte avec moi comme si j'allais mourir dans la seconde ! » cria-t-il.

« Ton père a raison Ichigo. Cette intervention peut prolonger ta vie mais pas te sauver. C'est la dernière solution qu'il nous reste. Malgré tout je tiens à vous mettre en garde, au vue de ton état actuel, l'opération n'est pas sans risque et rien ne certifie que la tumeur n'a pas déjà contaminé le deuxième poumon. Néanmoins, c'est opération reste quand même jouable et n'aurait aucun effets négatifs, si l'anesthésie se déroule bien. » déclara le Dr Kuchiki. « Sur ce Renji, Rukia et moi allons vous laissez en discuter en famille » continua-t-il en montrant la sortie au personnels médical.

« Merci docteur »

Rukia jeta un dernier regard à Ichigo qui avait une vive conversation avec son père. Elle suivit Renji et son frère jusqu'à la salle commune de son service. Le docteur prit des dossiers et sorti immédiatement. Rukia s'installa pendant que Renji préparait un café.

« Le pauvre quand même, si jeune et si malade » soupira Rukia. « J'espère qu'il acceptera cette intervention »

« Il ne le fera pas. » lacha Renji en s'installant à côté de Rukia. « Il a déjà refuser bon nombre d'opération. Il sait pertinemment que quoi que l'on fasse, son cancer est incurable et beaucoup trop avancé pour espérer une rémission. »

« C'est triste. » souffla Rukia.

« Tu es encore trop sensible c'est pour ça » lui sourit Renji. « Tu devrais allez le voir quand son père sera parti. Au fait, Mr Tachikaze à subit son intervention hier, ça c'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet voyant que Rukia était affecté.

« Ouais ouais, Hitsugaya a fait du bon boulot comme d'habitude, aucun rejet n'a été signalé pour l'instant et ses constantes son bonnes. » dit-elle sur un ton monotone.

« Tant mieux » dit-il en lui caressant l'épaule. « Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas .. » continua-t-il avant de sortir de la salle.

Au moment où Renji sortit, le père d'Ichigo passait dans le couloir. Renji et lui on eu une discussion et après avoir scruté attentivement les réactions de Renji, la sentence tomba. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il avait refusé. Alors d'un pas décidé elle sortit de la salle s'en faire attention à Renji qui la regarda bizarrement. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide et appuyé pour arrivé rapidement devant la chambre, elle ne toqua pas et se posta directement devant Ichigo.

« Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? » demanda Ichigo en levant les yeux de son manga.

« Ne fais pas l'innoncent ! Je sais très bien que tu as refuser l'opération. » déclara-t-elle sur un ton plein de reproche.

« Et qu'est ce que sa peut te faire ? »

« Tu n'as donc pas envie de vivre ? »

« Pas avec un poumon en moins et ni dans cette foutu chambre » s'énerva-t-il.

« Le monde ne s'arrête pas à cette chambre ... Je pourrai te le faire découvrir » murmura-t-elle les pommettes rouges

« Rukia ... Tu veux dire que ?.. » Il baissa la tête, réfléchissant. « C'est mal. » trancha-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec un malade comme moi ... »

« Peux-être que tu es malade mais tu es aussi un être humain, et puis je n'ai pas choisi moi ! » piqua Rukia vexée.

« Tu aurais choisi quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Non.. »

« Rukia, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi finalement, j'me suis trompé ... » Il mentait.

« Tant mieux comme ça y'aurait pas d'histoire, c'est mieux ainsi. » Elle mentait.

« Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement derrière ta maladie. Elle n'a pas à prendre les décisions à ta place et tu n'as pas à faire tes choix seulement en fonction de ça ... En tout cas si tu penses que cela te protège, que cela t'empêche d'être triste .. Tu passes à côté de ta vie et ça c'est d'une immense tristesse » continua-t-elle.

Elle serra intensément les barreaux du bout du lit, et sortit de la chambre aussi vite que la lumière. Ichigo, tout penaud, n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il se mentir à lui même à ce point là ? Comment ? Il crevait d'envie de courir pour la rattraper et de lui dire qu'il abandonnerait ce monde pour elle ! Les battements de son coeur l'incitait de sortir de cette maudite chambre et de courir comme il n'a jamais courut ... Mais son esprit ... Il aimait, c'était sur. Mais avait-il envie de faire souffrir une énième personne à cause de son cancer ? Est-ce que être malade signifie qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aimer ? ... Ichigo cogna violemment son poing contre le matelas dans son lit, en grommelant. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre, le soleil, les arbres, le ciel, la mer, les fleurs ... Rukia. Il retira énergiquement sa couette et agrippa sa perfusion, il ouvra violemment la porte de sa chambre. Ses yeux balayèrent le couloir pour la chercher, puis son esprit fit tilt. Une ombre, à gauche, qui tournait. Ichigo marchait, ou courait, le plus vite qu'il pouvait d'un pas appuyé. Il tourna à gauche, se rapprochant encore et encore ...

Devant le distributeur, Toshiro Hitsugaya était tiraillé entre l'envie de prendre un en-cas sucré ou salé.

« Tu devrais prendre ceux au caramel, ce sont mes préférés. » fit une petite voix derrière lui.

« Ah Hinamori ! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en cachant sa selection à son amie, jusqu'à que la friandise au caramel tomba du distributeur.

« Bien, bien. J'ai beaucoup de boulot cette semaine vu que le chef n'est pas là .. » dit-elle en ricanant après avoir aperçu ce que son ami mangeait.

« Ah. »

Le docteur Hitsugaya n'avait jamais aimé le chef du 5 ème service. Affichant toujours un sourire qu'on ne pouvait pas dire si il était amical ou méprisant. Pourtant Hinamori, n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ? Il avait tellement à lui offrir depuis tout ce temps ... Soudain une ombre passant rapidement devant eux.

« Kurosaki ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » murmura Hitsugaya en suivant le jeune homme des yeux.

Ichigo était éssouflé comme personne, sont coeur résonnait dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir, heureusement. Il l'avait rattrapé enfin, elle était là tout près dos à lui, marchant doucement. Il tendit sa main pour lui attrapé le bras. La jeune fille se retourna brusquement.

« Ichi .. »

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis et tu as raison ! » explosa-t-il.

« Ichigo ... Accepte cette opération, je t'en prit. »

« Je ne me cacherai plus. Je tournait en rond dans le noir, mais maintenant j'ai enfin aperçu la lumière, je ne prendrais des décisions rien que pour moi. » Rukia lui sourit contente que ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait secoué. « Et voici la première .. »

Le roux s'approcha de Rukia, en la plaquant contre lui, le menton sur ses cheveux, il respirait à fond son parfum. Rukia se laissa faire comblant enfin se manque en elle. Sa chaleur était si réconfortante. Puis Ichigo se recula légèrement et approcha ses lèvres de celle Rukia, pour finalement les embrassées. Rukia sentit une bombe explosée en elle, mais pas de douleur, rien qu'une multitude de sensation qu'il lui faisait un bien fou. Ichigo lui vivait une toute nouvelle expérience bien différente. Il se rappelait avoir déjà vécu ca, quand il avait douze ans, la fille qu'il aimait lui avait embrassé la joue, mais la tout était multiplié par un million. Tout son corps, tout son coeur, tout ses espoirs étaient placés dans se baiser. Et Rukia y répondait parfaitement. Elle était enfin sienne ...

Malheureusement pour eux, quelqu'un n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle. Quelqu'un qui leur causé beaucoup de problème ...

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :) Enfin cet imbécile d'Ichigo c'est réveillé -''_

_Preview : Qui a aperçus les deux jeunes gens ?_

_Comment va tourner leur relation ?_

_Ichigo va-t-il accepté la requette de Rukia ?_

_Dans le prochain chapitre de nouveaux perso vont peut-être apparaître ou dans le suivant, j'sais pas encore ... A bientôt pour le chapitre 8. Mikanami_


	8. Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida et Chad

Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Un grand merci ! Je suis de plus en plus motivée grâce à vous :)

**Chapitre 8 : Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida et Chad.**

Des bruits de pas assez appuyés, des cris, des rires on ne peut plus enthousiastes faisaient froncés les sourcils des infirmière. Elle octroyèrent plusieurs « Chuutt, un peu de respect ! » sec et méprisant aux fauteurs de troubles. Même ceux-ci, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, s'en foutaient et étaient plus que content d'être à l'hôpital (?).

« C'est par où de nouveau ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est plus venu ! » fit une petite voix fluette et enthousiaste.

« Je crois que c'est ce couloir » fit une deuxième voix un peu plus dur.

« Si nous avions demandé au personnel médical, on ne serait pas là entrain de chercher et de déranger tout les autres patients. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu » fit une voix posé.

« Parce que même si tu l'avouera jamais, tu l'aime bien ! »

« ... » ajouta une dernière " voix "

Ce joyeux groupe, mais néanmoins bruyant, déambulait sans la moindre gêne dans les couloirs tranquilles de l'hôpital de Karakura. Le groupe était composé de deux jeune fille, une brune aux cheveux court et une rousse à forte poitrine et deux garçon, un avec des lunettes et un air assez agaçant et l'autre typé mexicain avec une carrure assez impressionnante. Chacun portait un lourd paquet coloré. Ils entrèrent sans ménagement dans une chambre, qu'ils avaient identifié comme la bonne.

« Ohayo Kurosaki-kun ! » s'exclama la rousse en déboulant dans la chambre. « On t'a rapporté des cadeaux ! » continua-t-elle en lui tendant un gros paquet rouge avec un ruban doré.

« Salut Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad ... Ishida. » dit il en saluant ses amis.

« Je me demande toujours pourquoi je suis ici .. » souffla Ishida.

« C'es toujours un plaisir Ishida ! » lança Ichigo, ironique.

Le garçon remit ses lunettes pour montrer qu'il se moquait de la réflexion d'Ichigo, ce qui énerva ce dernier. Ses autres amis se réunirent autour de son lit et lui tendirent chacun son paquet.

« Allez ouvre tes cadeaux ! » s'exclamèrent les filles.

« Vous êtes pas obligé de m'offrir des trucs chaque fois que vous venez » soupira Ichigo un peu dépassé.

« Oui mais là ça f'sait longtemps qu'on est pas venu » déclara Tatsuki. « Allez qu'est ce que t'attends ! Le mien en premier ! » continua-t-elle.

« Bon bon »

Ichigo ouvra consciencieusement le ruban qui entourait le paquet. Après il déchiqueta littéralement la papier qui laissa découvrir un boîtier. Ichigo le retourna intrigué avant de des étoiles remplirent ses yeux.

« Oh le nouveau Call Of Duty ! Merci ! Le problème c'est que j'ai pas de console ici ... » fit Ichigo déçu.

« Mon cadeau va avec celui de Tatsuki ! » continua Orihime en lui tendant le sien qui était plus gros.

Le roux ne se fit pas prier et ouvra le cadeau.

« Mais vous êtes fou ! Une PS3 ! Vous n'auriez jamais du. » s'exclama Ichigo.

« Allons, allons tu dois bien t'ennuyé ici alors on a penser à ça. Chad m'a aidé à payer »

« Merci vieux ! » dit-il en en tapant 5 à Chad.

« Voici le mien Kurosaki. » fit Ishida avec son calme légendaire.

« Fallait pas... Mais qu'- qu'est ce que c'est ce truc ! » cria Ichigo.

« C'est une peluche que j'ai faîte moi même » expliqua fièrement Ishida.

Ichigo tenait l'objet par la patte et le regardais sous toute les coutures avec des yeux un remplis d'incompréhensions. La peluche ressemblait à un lion avec des yeux idiots.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je foute de ce truc ! J'ai plus 6 ans » hurla Ichigo.

« Peux-être pas à l'extérieur »

Ichigo fulminait. Il était tout rouge et était près à balancer son poing sur Ishida mais Orihime s'interposa en leur souriant gentiment.

« J'ai aussi apporté le dessert » chantonna la rousse.

« Pitié .. »

« Sinon t'as l'air en forme depuis la dernière fois ! » lâcha Tatsuki. « Et si on allait dehors tous ensemble » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh oui ! On pourra manger mon gâteau dehors sous les arbres, comme à un pique-nique ! » s'enthousiasma Orihime.

« Je doute que Kurosaki est le droit de sortir »

« C'est pas une prison ici j'te signal ! J'appelle l'infirmière. » dit Ichigo en appuyant sur le bouton.

Rukia était au réfectoire entrain de discuter avec Matsumoto, Renji et Hinamori. La pauvre Hinamori se faisait chambré par Matsumoto à propos du docteur Hitsugaya, la faisant rougir comme une tomate. Rukia lui dit de la laisser tranquille pendant que Renji somnolait à côté.

« Dis Rukia, y'a une fête ce soir, ça te dis ? » lâcha Matsumoto.

« Oh non, plus de fête avec toi ! »

« Quelle rabat-joie .. » bouda Matsumoto. « Et toi Hinamori ça te dit ? On pourrait discuter du docteur Hitsugaya .. »

« Lâche là un peu .. » soupira Rukia.

Matsumoto lui tira la langue et continua à s'acharner sur la pauvre Hinamori qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Heureusement pour elle, le chef du dixième service vint chercher Matsumoto, qui quitta la table en lançant des regard plein de sous-entendu à Hinamori, qui soupira.

« Elle n'est pas méchante juste curieuse » lui souria Rukia.

Son bipper sonna.

« Ah faut que j'y aille ! Allez Renji debout on remonte, la pause est fini » dit-elle en secouant son ami.

« Lâche moi .. » marmonna-t-il.

« Allez ! »

Elle lui tira la manche, et Renji tomba par terre, ce qui eut effet de le réveiller et décoinça un peu Hinamori qui rigolait à gorge déployé maintenant. Rukia fit un signe de la main à son ami en s'éloignant avec un Renji qui bougonnait sur les talons. Ils se séparèrent devant le distributeur de café, le meilleur ami de Renji ... Rukia regarda attentivement son bipper clignoté « 15 », elle se demanda qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle accéléra le pas en direction de la chambre, puis toqua à la porte et entra.

« Un problème » s'enquit elle. « Wahou, eh ben y'a du monde aujourd'hui ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Salut ! » chantèrent les amis d'Ichigo pour saluer Rukia.

« J'voulais savoir si je pouvais sortir aujourd'hui ? » demanda doucement Ichigo.

Rukia cacha son sourire et se dirigea vers le dossier du roux, le feuilleta quelque instant.

« Je pense que c'est bon, je vais te chercher une chaise roulante. »

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre. Les amis d'Ichigo le regardèrent avec des yeux assez suspicieux jusqu'à qu'Ishida posa la question fatidique, celle qui ne fallait jamais posé dans se moments là mais que tout le monde en attendait la réponse.

« Alors Kurosaki ? C'est pas parce qu'on est à l'hôpital que t'as perdu de ton charme avec les filles ... » lâcha-t-il avec un ton un peu méprisant.

« Lâche moi Ishida ! Cette fille n'est rien pour moi, juste mon infirmière c'est tout ! En plus elle est minuscule et tu sais bien que je préfère les grandes blondes » répondit Ichigo qui ne voulait pas perde la face devant son ami.

Malheureusement pour lui et pour elle, Rukia choisit pile ce moment pour revenir dans la chambre avec la chaise roulante. Et bien sûr, elle ne manqua pas un seul mot d'Ichigo. Son coeur l'avait fait souffrir à ce moment là. Ichigo ne remarqua que trop tard que la jeune femme était rentré dans la pièce et il avait vu à travers ses yeux, son âme se fissurer. Le roux baissa les yeux pour se faire pardonner mais Rukia ne lui accordait plus un seul regard, elle y laissa la chaise roulante et quitta la pièce après avoir salué les amis d'Ichigo. Un lourd silence remplit la pièce. Orihime, sentant la tension monté d'un grand, s'obligea a alléger l'atmosphère.

« Bon on y vas ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers là chaise roulante et en la plaçant à côté d'Ichigo. « J'vais t'aider. » dit-elle.

« Pas la peine » répliqua Ichigo sèchement.

Il s'asseya dans la chaise roulante, déjà épuisé de tout ses efforts, sa respiration s'était considérablement accélérer. Tatsuki voulut lui dire que finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche le regard perçant et glaçant d'Ichigo la fit taire. Le roux commença à avancer en faisant tourné les roues de sa chaise, Orihime prit son gâteaux et se précipita vers la porte pour lui ouvrir, et toute la bande suivit. Une fois dehors, Ichigo se sentait revivre, l'air était frais, le soleil franc et caressait doucement sa peau, ses mais étaient avec lui, le faisant rire et oublié sa maladie. Tous le monde mangea, avec peine, un bout du gâteau d'Orihime. Il avait passé tout le reste de l'après midi dehors sous le grand cerisier du parc de l'hôpital. Le soleil s'inclinait à présent baignant les jeunes gens dans une atmosphère mélancolique. Au moment de rentre, Tatsuki poussait Ichigo, qui était vraiment affaiblie maintenant. Sur le chemin, il vit Rukia dehors en compagnie de Renji et Matsumoto, son coeur se serra, il voulut l'appeler mais au moment de prononcer les mots, Rukia rentra à nouveaux à l'intérieur en rigolant bruyamment avec Renji et Matsumoto. Finalement cette journée fut parfaîte, Les amis d'Ichigo le quittèrent non sans émotions, le laissant à nouveaux seul. Le pauvre était épuisé, il bippa à nouveaux Rukia, mais étrangement celle-ci mit en certain temps.

« Qu'est ce qui a ? » demanda-t-elle en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Rien, j'voulais juste te voir » dit-il avec un ton doux pour se faire pardonner.

« J'suis pas à ta disposition comme sa ! Et puis je pensai que j'était qu'une simple infirmière ! » piqua-t-elle à contre coeur.

« Je suis désolé pour se que je t'ai dit, c'est Ishida qui ma provoqué » se défendit il.

« Te cherche pas d'excuse. Bon ya pas de porblème alors j'y vais » lâcha en se retournant.

« Non attend ! »

Ichigo s'était levé d'un bond et avait saisi le bras de Rukia. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour que sa tête arrête de tourner.

« Ça va ? T'as l'air fatigué » s'inquiéta Rukia.

« J'ai eu une journée plutôt chargé » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oui je t'ai vu dehors » rit-elle. Ichigo lui rendit son sourire. « Bon sérieusement pourquoi tu m'as appelé » dit-elle doucement.

« Je te l'ai dit pour te voir »

Ichigo réduit à néant la distance qui les séparait en la serrant intensément dans ses bras. Puis Rukia se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa mâchoire, le jeune homme se laissa aller et cella ses lèvres sur celle de Rukia, embrassant ses lèvres, son corps, son coeur, son âme. La dévorant toute entière. Rukia s'écarta doucement en lui souriant, Ichigo colla son front sur le siens. Un moment rien qu'a eux.

« Je ne savais pas que t'avais autant d'amis ils avaient l'air très sympathique » déclara-t-elle en prenant Ichigo par la main pour l'asseoir su le lit, voyant qu'il avait dépassé ses limites.

« Oui ils sont géniaux, à part Ishida, un vrai emmerdeur celui-là » répondit Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il m'ont offert la PS3 .. »

« Wahou, j'savais pas que t'aimais les jeux vidéos. »

« Depuis que je suis ici, c'est devenu ma source d'occupation numéros 1 quand y a rien à la télé » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Rukia se dirigea vers la boîte de la console et le jeu, puis elle décida d'aider Ichigo d'installer tout sa. Une fois fait il démarèent une partie de jeu, où Rukia criait après Ichigo parce que soi disant il la faisait perde, ce qui fait rire intensément Ichigo. Mais au bout des plusieurs heures de jeux, Rukia avit bien le jeu en mains et explosa littéralement Ichigo. Elle fanfaronna fière d'elle dans la chambre du roux. Il était tard à présent et Rukia devait rentré, elle embrassa une dernière fois Ichigo et sortit de la chambre encore le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Voili voilou ... Alors j'ai longuement hésité pour choisir the personne, au début je voulais le mettre à la fin de ce chapitre mais bon j'voulais leur laisser un petit moment de répit les pauvres. Je vais vraiment devenir une auteure sadique avec eux deux T.T ! Vous serez ce qui c'est au prochain chapitre ! Suspense_

_Preview : __Quelle tournure va prendre la maladie d'Ichigo ?_

_Et si un miracle se produisait ?_

_A bientôt pour la suite :3 Mikanami._


	9. Diagnostic du Bonheur

Vu l'ambiance super estival au moment où j'écris ( 09/05/11 19h36) j'ai eu envie de faire une chapitre léger et frais ... Je voulais vous dire que pour plus de cohérence j'ai fait un petit bon dans le futur donc à partir de ce chapitre Ichigo et Rukia sont ensemble depuis 6 mois. Ah oui j'ai aussi mis la progression de mes chapitres sur mon profile. Je voulais encore une fois tous vous remercié pour vos magnifique reviews et tout particulièrement ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début, sans qui j'aurais sûrement arrêté. J'ai aussi vu que ya des gens qui parle pas français et qui lisent quand même ma fic, j'suis hyper flattée. Merci, merci :3

**Chapitre 9 : Diagnostic du Bonheur.**

Ça fait maintenant 6 mois de Rukia a intégré son nouveaux service, 6 mois qu'elle a rencontré Ichigo et 5 mois et quelques semaines qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. La jeune femme en avait fait part discrètement à Matsumoto, qui répondit que cela ne l'étonnait pas, puisqu'elle avait le flair pour les histoires de coeur, mais que néanmoins elle devait faire attention. Elle avait savouré chaque instant en sa compagnie et selon elle, ces moments sont les plus beaux de sa vie. Même si Ichigo était la plupart du temps trop fatigué pour sortir, rester entre ces quatre murs ne la dérangeait pas, tant qu'il était là. Mais depuis quelque temps Rukia ressenti une amélioration dans l'état d'Ichigo. Il toussait moins, était moins fatigué et semblait avoir prit du poids. C'est donc le coeur léger et d'une bonne humeur que la jeune infirmière monta vivement les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre numéro 15.

« Tiens, je t'ai apporté du dessert ! » dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Ichigo leva les yeux du manga qui lisait pendant que Rukia s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui mit son fameux dessert devant les yeux, toute contente.

« Tu te fous de moi ... » lâcha Ichigo en fixant le dessert.

« Bah non pourquoi tu dis ça ? » répondit Rukia qui ne comprenait rien.

Ichigo fit la navette avec les yeux entre lui et le fameux dessert. Rukia le regardait incrédule.

« Moi. Des fraises, non toujours rien ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Ah j'ai compris ! Mais j'pensais pas du tout à ça quand je les aies prises » ricana Rukia.

« Ahahah très drôle .. » grinça-t-il en se replongeant dans le manga.

« Rhoo ça va hein ! J'ai pris des fraises parce que tout le monde aiment les fraises c'est tout. »

« Tout le monde sauf moi. »

« Quel rabat-joie ! C'est cette chambre qui te fait un lavage de cerveau ! » Elle prit un fruit avec la cuillère. « En tout cas moi, les fraises j'adore ça ! » dit-elle sur un ton sensuel.

« Ça va ! C'est bon hein ! » hurla-t-il en détournant les yeux, le visage rouge.

« On peut même plus rigoler ! » soupira Rukia en lâchant la coupelle de fruit qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet.

Un lourd silence s'imposa dans la chambre. Néanmoins Ichigo jetait de rapides coup d'oeil à Rukia, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière et au bout de quelque minute l'atmosphère s'allégea considérablement. Rukia s'allongea à côté de lui et mis sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« Je suis désolé pour les fraises c'était déplacé » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. « Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'Ichigo voulait dire " celui qui protège " » continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Ichigo frissonna en entendant ainsi la voix de son amante au creux de son oreille. Il délaissa son manga et se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle était rayonnante, le soleil éclairait subtilement son visage et son sourire ravageur le faisait fondre. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et sa peau était douce comme la soie. Vraiment, elle était parfaite. Il posa sa main droite sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement, Rukia se lova encore plus contre lui. Ichigo rapprocha ses lèvres de celles, tant convoité, de son amante. Ils s'effleurèrent, faisant vibrer le coeur de l'autre. Rukia ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment, Ichigo quand à lui plongea sa main gauche de ses cheveux, prêt à approfondir le baiser. Mais à ce moment le bipper de Rukia sonna.

« Je dois y aller » souffla-t-elle, le front collé a celui d'Ichigo, les yeux encore clos.

Elle se leva doucement et sortit du lit du jeune homme qui la regardait s'en aller déçu.

« Tu reviens quand ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Dès que je peux »

Rukia quitta d'un pas feutré la chambre d'Ichigo en lui faisant un dernier signe de main. Une fois dans le couloir, elle regarda son bipper et se dirigea directement vers son service. Dans la pièce, Renji et le Dr Kuchiki ainsi que le Dr Hitsugaya et plusieurs autres infirmière étaient assis sur des chaises disposées en rond autour d'un tableau blanc. Rukia rentra dans la salle, sans comprendre pourquoi il y avait autant de gens.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut commencer » lança Renji après que Rukia aie prit place.

Dr Kuchiki prit un feutre noir et écrivit sur le tableau blanc. Le crissement du feutre contre le plastique en firent frissonner plusieurs. Et lorsque son frère eu fini d'écrire et s'écarta pour lire la chose, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. " Kurosaki Ichigo, diagnostic ".

« Je croyais qu'on savait déjà ce qu'il avait celui là ! » fit une vieille infirmière avec une voie grinçante.

« Nous savons tous ici qu'il a un carcinome à petite cellule en phase terminale. Maintenant ce que nous savons pas c'est ça ! » répondit Renji en agitant plusieurs feuille.

Il fit passer les feuilles à toutes la petite l'assemblée et plusieurs hoquet de surprise résonnèrent dans la pièce et lorsque Rukia eut la feuille en mains, elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

« Mais comment c'est possible ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« C'est pour répondre à cette question que je vous ai réunis ici, alors pourquoi quelqu'un qui a un cancer en phase terminale _- Rukia frissonna -_ a un bilan d'analyse d'un jeune homme que 22 ans normal ? » déclara le Dr Kuchiki.

« Apparement il n'a plus de fièvre, a repris du poids, tousse moins et plus du tout de sang. On a une radio ou quelque chose ? » demanda Hitsugaya en faisant passer la feuille après l'avoir lu.

« IRM et scintigraphie du poumon touché » fit Renji en lui jetant les clichés.

Il les examina quelques temps et sembla perplexe. Rukia, elle était un peu perdue, elle ne comprenait pas tout le jargon des médecins et ne se sentait pas vraiment utile. Soudain, les yeux d'Hitsugaya s'arrondirent.

« Regardez là, on dirait que la tumeur principale se nécrose, il n'y a pratiquement plus de métastase. » s'étonna-t-il. « C'est incroyable ».

« Oui j'avais remarqué, mais les cellules filles sont toujours présentes et ne sont pas à négliger. Maintenant qu'est ce qui a put provoquer cette nécrose ? » interrogea le Dr Kuchiki.

Tout le monde se plongea dans une intense réflexion pendant que Rukia regardait autour d'elle, cherchant un échappatoire. Son frère la fixa intensément, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

« Rukia, tu as quelque chose à proposer ? » l'interpella-t-il soudain, la tirant de sa rêverie.

« Euh, non non » éluda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« La chimiothérapie a peut être enfin fait effet ? » proposa Renji.

« Sa fait 1 ans qu'il en fait et ça n'a jamais vraiment marcher alors pourquoi maintenant. » souligna le Dr Kuchiki.

« Ou alors il est simplement en rémission ... » souffla Hitsugaya.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Rukia au moment où son frère a acquiescé d'un signe de tête. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'elle pensait qu'il allait s'échappé de sa poitrine. La jeune infirmière n'avait qu'une envie : quitter la salle et allé annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ichigo. Rémission. Ce moment résonnait dans sa tête, dans son coeur, elle ne pouvait espérer mieux.

« Rukia je te laisse lui apprendre la nouvelle. Néanmoins le taux de rechute de ce genre de cancer est supérieur à 30 %. Ne lui fait pas de faux espoir surtout que nous savons pas pourquoi la tumeur a régresser. » tempéra son frère.

« Peux être parce qu'il est tout simplement heureux » lâcha Rukia en sortant de la pièce.

Son frère fronça les sourcils et la regarda partir, intrigué. Rukia courait, courait, si vite qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler si elle avait eu des ailes. Elle slalomait entre les gens qui étaient dans les couloirs, les percutant ou reversant des chariots pleins de médicament. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle s'en foutait royalement. Son coeur battait si vite, faisant couler son sang dans tous son corps, elle se sentait si vivante. Et elle rigolait à présent, ses yeux avait aperçus, la seule personne qui faisait battre son coeur et la maintenait vivante. Il rentrait doucement dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il vit Rukia courir vers lui et énorme sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Rukia lui sauta dans les bras, et celui eu de la peine pour la garder dans ses bras, il l'écrasa contre son torse pendant qu'elle le serra intensément. Ichigo les firent rentré dans la chambre pour pas qu'on les surprennent.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Rukia se redressa et fixa ses yeux chocolats, puis rigola encore plus fort.

« Ichigo, tu es en rémission ! Je suis tellement contente tu peux pas savoir ! » annonça-t-elle en l'enlaça à nouveaux.

Ichigo, lui n'y croyais pas. Rémission, ce mot, il l'avait oublié, ne savant même plus sa signification. Comment s'était possible, il était condamné non ? Il s'était fait une raison, depuis bien longtemps, et maintenant il était en rémission, comment était-ce possible ?

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. Rukia se redressa et le regarda bizarrement.

« Bah oui, c'est pour sa qu'on ma bippé avant. Y'avait une reunion avec des autres médecins et ils en ont conclut que t'était en rémission » expliqua-t-elle un peu déconcertée.

« Vraiment ? »

« Puisque je te le dis » rigola-t-elle.

A cet instant le visage d'Ichigo s'était illuminé, et Rukia ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il rigolait franchement maintenant, et tenait toujours Rukia dans ses bras. Sans plus attendre, il écrasa ses lèvres contre la bouche de Rukia. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son coup pour profiter au maximum de ce baiser. Une fois séparé, Ichigo était tellement heureux qu'il tourna sur lui même dans toute la pièce, Rukia dans ses bras. Puis il s'écroula sur son lit, Rukia ne l'avait pas lâché, et se retrouva a califourchon sur ses jambes, caressant son torse de ses mains fines.

« Maintenant que tu es en rémission, on pourra sortir dehors, se balader en ville, et tu viendras chez moi, comme un vrai couple. On se verra en dehors de l'hôpital et on aura plus besoin de se cacher. On partira en vacance, tiens à Venise par exemple, l'Italie m'a toujours fait rêvé » déblaterra-t-elle en continuant ses caresses.

« J'ai hâte de voir comment c'est chez toi ... » dit-il sur un ton très suggestif.

« Et si on commençait tout de suite par une petite ballade dans le parc de l'hôpital ? » demanda Rukia.

« Avec plaisir. »

Rukia embrassa une dernière fois son amant puis se leva pour le laisser se lever. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent dans le parc. Cette fin de journée était idéale, le soleil couchant teintait le ciel de rose et l'air était doux, les arbres en fleurs. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du parc mains dans la mains, en veillant à se que personne ne les voient. Puis à la tombé de la nuit, ils s'installèrent sur un banc, lové l'un contre l'autre fixant l'éclats des étoiles, ce ciel qui embrassait, à l'infini, l'univers. Puis en milieu de soiré, tout deux montraient des signes de fatigue et Rukia raccompagna le roux dans sa chambre pour rentrer chez elle. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, et Ichigo eut du mal à la laisser partir. Elle ferma doucement la porte et lorsqu'elle se retourna, une ombre la fit sursauter.

« Bonsoir, Rukia-san. »

* * *

_Voilà, voilà notre petit miracle, Ichigo est en rémission ! Vous vous y attendez pas avouez ! Mais bon vous faîte pas trop d'espoir hein ! Sinon pour la mystérieuse personne, vous pouvez m'aider en me disant qui vous aimeriez que se soit par mail ( pas par reviews pour laisser le suspense entier ) Prochain chapitre : Sorter les mouchoirs, j'ai déjà mal au coeur rien que de penser à ce que je vais écrire..._

_Preveiw : Qui espionne Ichigo et Rukia ?_

_Leur histoire va-t-elle durer ?_

_Va-t-il vraiment guérir ? _

_La suite au chapitre 10 :) Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il reste environ 4 chapitre et un épilogue avant la fin de cette fic. A bientôt Mikanami._


	10. 5 cm par seconde

Désolé pour l'attente.

**Chapitre 10 : 5 cm par seconde.**

« Nii-sama ? » s'étonna Rukia.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici, à une heure pareille ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Euh, eh bien, Ich- j'veux dire Kurosaki avant besoin de moi, et-et voilà ... » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer sans conviction.

« Ça a l'air de bien ce passé avec lui ? » sonda le docteur pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« Oui, c'est un garçon ... sympathique, malgré les apparences » répondit Rukia sans trop en faire.

« Vous avez l'air de vous entendre à merveille, tous les deux » lâcha-t-il avec un ton lourd de reproche.

Soudain, il accéléra le pas, s'éloignant de Rukia. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir avec sans sensation de mal-être comme si quelque chose allait lui tombé sur la tête, quelque chose qui n'était pas étranger à son frère ... Elle rentra chez elle ruminant dans son esprit toute la soirée, ces paroles.

Elle arriva avec une certaine appréhension à l'hôpital. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait eut cette discussion avec son frère et elle sentait cette oppression se renforcer chaque jour au dessus de sa tête. A chaque fois qu'elle passait près de la chambre d'Ichigo, elle sentait ses pas se rapprocher, à chaque fois qu'elle passait du temps avec lui, elle entendait sa voix crier. Rukia se sentait terriblement oppresser. Elle discuta brièvement avec Matsumoto, qui lui racontait les nouveaux rebondissement de son chef avec la jeune Hinamori du 5 ème service, jusqu'à que Renji lui sauta dessus.

« Rukia ! T'es là ! Faut que tu viennes ! » dit Renji ultra pressé.

« Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? » répondit-elle déboussolée.

« Je te raconte en chemin »

Renji la tira par la manche et elle fit un dernier signe à Matsumoto. Il la lâcha enfin dans les escaliers, et la petite infirmière exigea des explications.

« Bon tu me racontes ? »

« Le Dr Kuchiki t'as donné un nouveaux patient ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ah bon .. »

« Ouais, c'est génial ! Il a reconnu tes qualités et que t'avais fait du bon boulot avec Kurosaki donc il a décidé de te donné un deuxième patient » expliqua-t-il.

« Et c'est qui, ce nouveaux patient " trop génial " ? » fit-elle ironique.

« C'est Mme Endô, elle a 55 ans, en phase terminal d'un cancer du pancréas, elle a été transférer ici hier, et finira sûrement ses jours ici. Voilà le dossier. »

Rukia le regarda avec un air de déterrée.

« C'est ça ton nouveaux patient ? Une vieille qui va crever dans une semaine ? » rétorqua Rukia, sur un ton méprisant.

« Un peu de respect, s'il te plaît ! » s'énerva Renji.

« J'comprends toujours pas pourquoi on me donne un nouveaux patient, j'ai assez de boulot avec Kurosaki ! »

« Si t'as un porblème avec les ordres du chef c'est à lui qu'il faut se plaindre ! Maintenant on y va. » termina-t-il.

_« Désolé, je suis obligé ... » murmura-t-il_

Renji entraîna la jeune infirmière directement devant la chambre de Mme Endô. Après des présentations rapides, Renji les laissèrent ensemble. Rukia procéda aux examens de routine sans convictions, jusqu'à que son bippeur sonna le moment de la délivrance. Elle s'excusa brièvement et quitta la pièce en trombe. Elle se précipita vers la chambre numéro 15, enfin elle allait le voir. Le voir rayonnant, se remettre doucement de son cancer, le voir la fixer avec ses yeux doux, son sourire qui la faisait fondre. Voir tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était raide dingue de lui. Elle aperçut la porte quand Renji sortait justement de la chambre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, ici » demanda-t-elle.

« Mon bippeur a sonner donc j'suis venu, pourquoi ? » répondit-il l'air de rien.

« Depuis quand tu t'occupe de lui ? »

« Depuis qu'il en rémission, c'est devenu un cas très intéressant. »

« Ah. Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? » fit-elle très suspicieuse.

« Oh rien de spécial, la télécommande de la télé ne marchait plus. Tu viens on va prendre un café en bas ? »

« Bah, j'aimerais bien le voir quand même c'est mon patient ... » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu m'fais pas confiance ? Allez viens on y va ! » rigola-t-il en entraînant la jeune femme en bas.

« Mais ... »

Et se fut ainsi toute la journée, chaque fois qu'elle tentait de voir Ichigo, quelqu'un lui tombait dessus pour lui en empêcher, que se soit Renji, son frère ou Mme Endô qui la bippait pour un problème imaginaire, personne ne la laissait en paix, et ça commençait à lui taper sur le système. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup, elle devait s'occuper de Mme Endô. Même Matsumoto s'y mettait et bizarrement son frère était toujours dans le coin et l'épée de Damoclès qu'elle avait au-dessus de la tête semblait s'alourdir au fur et à mesure que celui-ci s'approchait d'elle. Elle exigeait des explications !

_R_ukia se dirige immédiatement vers le bureau de son frère d'un pas décidé et appuyé, arrivé devant la porte elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et lança vulgairement le dossier dans les bras de Byakuya Kuchiki qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« J'peux savoir ce que sa signifie ? » dit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

« Dis donc toi ! Tu vas tout de suite te calmer t'aurais pu frapper au moins et on ne rentre pas comme cela dans le bureau de son supérieur » répondit-il sur un ton étrangement calme qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus sa jeune soeur.

« Réponds ! » cracha-t-elle en oubliant qui était son interlocuteur.

« Rukia sa suffit maintenant ! Tu me dois le respect » hurla-t-il en se levant subitement de sa chaise, la reversant au passage.

Rukia le fixa avec un regard perçant et glacial mais le visage en colère la déstabilisa elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, exprimant tellement d'émotions. Il soutint son regard jusqu'à que la jeune femme du baisser le sien.

« Assis-toi, il faut qu'on est une petite discussion » dit-il en se rasseyant, à nouveaux calme.

Rukia s'asseya de mauvaise grâce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard toujours aussi glacial mais légèrement fuyant à présent.

« Pourquoi j'ai ce nouveau patient ? Je suis déjà assez occupé avec Kurosaki ! » lança Rukia, brisant le silence, elle prit bien soin de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer » dit-il sur un ton très doux.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications » cracha-t-elle.

Byakuya soupira d'exaspération et décida de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de sa soeur adoptive.

« Tout ce qui se passe maintenant je le fais pour assurer ton avenir, pour ton bien. »

« Pour mon bien ! » répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

« Je sais ce que tu trafic avec Kurosaki. » lança le médecin avec le ton le plus neutre du monde.

« Pardon ? »

Sa voix se fit plus aiguë et se transforma en murmure, achevée par la révélation. Il savait. Comment étais-ce possible ? Il l'avait bien vu traîner autour de sa chambre tard le soir, mais rien de concret. Depuis quand savait-il ? De avait-il cette information ? A présent elle avait peur et sa colère s'était transformer en angoisse, son frère était au courent ça changeait complètement le contexte. Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir ? Comment.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente! Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui l'ai découvert »

« Alors, .. ce nouveaux pa-patient c'est pour nous ... » balbutia-elle.

Elle ne pouvait même pas prononcé ces mots, tant ils étaient inconcevable pour elle.

« Exactement Rukia, tu ne t'occupera plus de lui »

Et il dit les mots, d'un ton froid. Ces mots qu'elle même ne pouvait pas formuler, cette phrase n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire. Et l'entendre de vive voix finit de l'achevée. A présent elle ne ressentait rien, rien que de la douleur. Plus de colère, plus de haine, rien que douleur et solitude. Cette envie de se jeter dans les bras d'Ichigo devenait vraiment insupportable.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai rien fait de mal » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est un patient Rukia, et toi une infirmière » répondit-il comme si cela était évident.

« Et alors on a pas le droit d'aimer, nous sommes humain quand même » se défendit-elle sans y croire vraiment.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte, il faut que tu sois objective quand il faudra le débranché. Tu es consciente de son état, cela ne t'apportera que souffrance »

« Et son avis à lui ne compte pas ? » répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton, sa colère remontait

« Vous n'êtes pas du même monde ! » hurla le Dr Kuchiki devant l'obstination de sa soeur.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire maintenant, il va souffrir autant que moi ! » protesta Rukia sur le même ton.

« Tu souffriras plus que lui quand il partira. Je le fais pour toi mais tu n'est pas en mesure de le comprendre maintenant, tu me remercieras plus tard »

« Ça m'étonnerais » souffla-t-elle.

« Allez sors à présent tes patients t'attendent. » dit-il en ouvrant des dossiers.

« Mais ... »

« DEHORS »

Une fois dehors, Matsumoto était là adossé au mur, la fixant sans vraiment la voir puis elle commença a avancé alors Rukia comprit qu'elle devait la suivre. Doucement, sans un mots elle la conduisit dans les vestiaires là où personne n'était en plein service. Rukia fixait le reflet de son amie dans la glace, puis la grande blonde se retourna, un air affligé collé au visage. Elle comprenait les sentiments de Rukia si vite ...

« Alors ? » finit-elle par murmurer.

« Il ne veut plus qu'on se voient » lâcha-t-elle sans émotion

« ... »

« Mais je compte pas me laisser faire, j'irais contre cette décision stupide » continua-t-elle sur un ton plus affirmé.

« Rukia ... » souffla-t-elle d'un voix inaudible.

« C'est quand pas mon frère qui va choisir ma vie ! J'fais ce que je veux, j'suis plus une enfant. » grogna-t-elle.

« Tu ne comprends pas ... »

« Quoi, qu'est que je comprend pas !» fit-elle d'un ton amère.

« Rukia ! Arrête ! » explosa Matsumoto. Son amie la regarda incrédule. « Ce n'est pas un caprice d'enfant trop gâté ! C'est la réalité ! Rukia réveille toi, tu ne le reverra plus ! Et ce n'est pas en ayant ce genre d'attitude que tu vas améliorer les choses ! Tu ne le reverra plus, et ta colère et ta haine ni changerons rien. Sois plutôt désolé. » La phrase de Matsumoto s'éteignit dans un murmure.

Rukia la regarda bizarrement, elle allait être séparé de celui qu'elle aimait et elle ne devait rien faire, rester là et subir. Ce n'était tellement pas son genre.

« Non t'as raison j'comprends pas. » cracha-t-elle.

« Rukia écoute moi bien » dit-elle en la saisissant par les épaules, son regard droit dans le siens. « Tu ne le reverra plus, tu m'entends ! »

« C'est impossible ! » nia Rukia en secouant la tête. Sa colère montait de plus en plus.

« Tu ne peux lutter contre ton frère et tu le sais, il le fais pour te protéger et si lui ne le fait pas, qui le fera, même si tu ne comprend pas son geste ni ces paroles, crois-moi tu le remercieras »

« Tu mens, tu mens ! » Rukia hurlait.

« J'étais comme toi quand on me l'a annoncer mais moi personne n'était là pour me soutenir, toi, tu m'a moi, Renji, Hinamori, le Dr Kuchiki. Tout ces gens vont t'entourer et tu ne peux pas aller contre la décision qu'ils ont prit, celle de protéger » expliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Me protéger de quoi ? De l'amour ? C'est n'importe quoi. » pesta-t-elle en se délivrant de l'emprise de son amie. « Je te pensais différente, toujours prête à me soutenir mais apparemment je m'étais trompé »

La réplique ébranla Matsumoto qui esquissa un sourire triste, tellement elle avait le sentiment de revivre son propre passé.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi. C'est toi qui te trompe en réagissant ainsi » chuchota-t-elle en voyant son amie partir.

Rukia sortit de la pièce en colère, vraiment en colère mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait des les couloirs monotone de l'hôpital, toute sa colère, sa haine se transforma en tristesse et en désespoir. Enfin, elle comprenait la réelle signification de toutes les paroles que son frère, Matsumoto ont put dire. Tout les mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas concevoir se heurtait à elle, prenant subitement un sens. Elle dut s'arrêter car l'étau de son coeur se referma inexorablement et elle souffrait. C'était comme si un train l'emmenait loin de lui, un train sans retour. Un train vers l'enfer.

Elle croisa plusieurs personne qui l'interpellaient mais elle n'y prêta pas attention... Elle avançait à présent sans but, sans volonté dans ce train qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

_5 cm par seconde, c'est la vitesse à laquelle elle s'éloignait du bonheur._

_Si on fait le calcul, cela fait 4.320 km par jour ..._

_Et Rukia l'a fait._

* * *

_Le titre du chapitre est directement celui d'un super film décomposé en 3 OAV : 5 cm par seconde. Il est vraiment sublime et triste, l'OST est vraiment belle, je vous le conseille. Voilà c'est tout ... et désolé pour l'attente j'espère que ça vous a plus._

_Preview : Séparés ..._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, Mikanami..._


	11. Fragile

**Chapitre 11 : Fragile.**

Rukia était assise sur une de ces banquettes rembourrées et rouges, qu'on pouvait trouvé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, devant elle un café qui était depuis bien longtemps refroidit. Elle même ne sait plus depuis quand elle était ici, assise, les yeux dans le vague et le visage triste. Elle regardait droit devant elle, sans rien voir, elle ne vit pas Matsumoto s'engueuler avec Renji, ni cette dernière avancer vers elle. A présent, Rukia Kuchiki était dans une bulle hermétique, une bulle faite de tristesse et de haine. Elle ne réagit pas quand Matsumoto s'assit à côté d'elle, avec un éternel sourire collé sur son visage.

« Salut Rukia, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle insista.

« Il fait super beau hein ! Ça te dirai d'aller à une petite fête ce soir ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Matsumoto soupira, puis détourna les yeux vers le café de Rukia, elle posa à nouveaux les yeux sur son amie qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil, alors, affectueusement Matsumoto caressa l'épaule de Rukia pour la réconforter, consciente que son action ne changerait rien. Néanmoins, l'intention de Matsumoto ne fut pas vaine, cette main sur l'épaule de Rukia fit éclater cette bulle qui l'entourait. Alors mollement, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son amie, un voile de tristesse apposé sur son regard. Matsumoto lui sourit.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inaudible.

Rukia la fixa toujours et ses yeux devinrent brillant, des larmes se formèrent aux bords de ses yeux puis elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Matsumoto qui la berçait en lui susurrant des mots réconfortant, comme une mère peut le faire avec son enfant. La jeune fille pleurait bruyamment dans le réfectoire, ce qui coupa l'appétit de Renji qui partit, en traînant des pieds. Qui brisa le coeur de la jeune Hinamori qui discutait avec Hitsugaya qui essayait à présent de la consoler..

Quelque étages plus haut, chambre numéro 15, Ichigo Kurosaki venait de se réveiller et était d'une humeur massacrante. Il était énervé, sérieusement à quoi elle jouait ! Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas venue le voir, à la place, les infirmières ou les internes se succédaient pour accomplir ses quatre volonté mais il s'en fichait royalement, ce qu'il voulait c'était la voir, elle et personne d'autre. Resté un moment seuls tous les deux, pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher, la faire rire et juste pouvoir se noyer dans ses pupilles bleues nuits.

Mais il était loin de se douter ce qu'il se tramait en réalité. Il n'éprouvait pas vraiment de la colère, plutôt de l'inquiétude et de la peur. Ce n'était pas normale cette absence, il lui ai forcément arrivé quelque chose. Alors, le roux décidé, se leva pour chercher Rukia. Il fit quelque pas vers la salle de bain mais fut prit d'un vertige, il put in extremis se retenir au lavabo. Il passa sa mains devant ses yeux pour se ressaisir, mais une douleur vive lui traversa la gorge, il toussota pour essayer d'enlever cette gêne, mais cette toux anodine se transforma en violent spasme qui le secouait sans ménagement lui faisant mal dans tous le corps. Cette toux ne s'arrêta pas et il fut horrifié de sentir un goût un métallique dans sa bouche, un goût qu'il avait presque oublié. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, mais il toussait toujours de plus en plus fort et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le lavabo était couvert de son sang. Puis elle sentit un étau autour de sa gorge, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Vite, il fallait appuyé sur le bouton. Il sortit de la salle de bain en se cognant contre le mur, puis se stabilisa et tituba vers son lit. il ne contrôlait plus ses geste et ouvrait grand la bouche pour essayer de capter de l'air rien ni fait. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner et il ne voyait plus clair. Il fit tomber sa pile de jeu vidéo en s'agrippant à une étagère de sa chambre. Le lit, le bouton, tout devenait flou, sa gorge le brûlait, il avait l'impression que ces poumons était en plein milieux de l'autoroute, écrasés par les voitures tellement il avait mal. Dans un dernier effort il se rua vers le lit. Mais tout devint noir et son esprit ne répondait plus, il criait intérieurement mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Et Merde ... »

C'est tout ce qu'il a put pensé avant de s'écrouler, immobile sur le sol dur et froid de sa chambre sans pouvoir appelé qui que ce soit.

En bas, Hitsugaya et Hinamori discutait toujours jusqu'à que le bippeur de Toshiro sonna, il s'occupait des urgences aujourd'hui. Il y jeta un coup d'œil furtif et soupira. Puis il regarda Rukia qui se remettait doucement dans les bras de Matsumoto et celle-ci le regardait aussi intrigué et quand le jeune chirurgien se leva elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait et se précipita vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Kurosaki a des problèmes, je te tiens au courant Kuchiki. »

Puis il s'en alla vers son bureau. Rukia resta immobile dans le couloir, les larmes creusaient de profond sillons sur ses joues. Elle s'adossa contre le mur puis elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine et sa tête entre ses bras, désespérer, anéantie.

Au bloc :

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Hitsugaya en enfilant une paire de gants et en fixant la grande silhouette au cheveux orange allongé sur le lit.

« Il à fait un arrêt respiratoire suivit d'un arrêt cardiaque. On l'a stabiliser mais on ne sait pas à quoi c'est dut » expliqua l'infirmière du bloc.

Hitsugaya prit son poux au niveau de la gorge et palpa sa gorge, il vérifia ses constantes et finalement enleva ses gants. Aucune opération pour le moment.

« Ramenez le en salle de réveille, je dois discuter avec le Dr Kuchiki et inscrivez le moi pour une radio des poumons et de la trachée vers 18h30, je m'en occuperait moi même. Une perfusion de glucose et mettez le sous respiration assisté jusqu'à l'heure de la radio au moins » dit-il en quittant le bloc.

_« Putain, j'pensais que cette rémission allait durer plus longtemps, ça va pas être de la tarte ... » pensa-t-il._

Et le reste de la journée s'écoula normalement, le Dr Hitsugaya eut une longue discussion avec le Dr Kuchiki, Rukia subissait plus sa journée et était toujours flanqué de Renji pour ne pas être seule malgré que ce dernier avait dit à Matsumoto qu'il n'était ps le mien placé pour ça. Il visait juste car Rukia n'avait pas prononcer de mots depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Renji avait plusieurs fois engagé la conversation, mais Rukia était fermé comme une huître, et aussi expressive qu'une pierre. Finalement, le soleil se coucha doucement sur l'hôpital, Renji était parti en essayant d'emmener Rukia avec lui, mais impossible de la faire bouger, alors elle se retrouva seule dans l'hôpital a rodé dans les couloirs sans but, jusqu'à qu'elle heurte quelqu'un.

« Oh excusez-moi » fit-elle d'un ton absent sans regarder son interlocuteur.

« Ah Kuchiki, je te cherchais justement »

« Dr Hitsugaya ? »

« Viens, je dois faire des radios à Kurosaki, tu peux le voir un instant si tu veux »

Le visage de Rukia s'illumina à nouveaux. Alors suivi du chirurgien elle entra dans la chambre numéro 15, joyeuse espérant qu'il était réveillé pour entendre sa voix mélodieuse. Mais son sourire se fana rapidement, elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour enlever cette image de la tête, mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait disparut. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, il était si maigre, son corps n'était qu'os dénué de chair. Ses flamboyant cheveux n'était plus qu'un souvenir, ils étaient maintenant ternes et épars. Son visage était creusé, d'immense cerne assombrissait son visage et ses yeux était plissé à l'extrême, signe d'une intense douleur. Son torse musclé et halé où elle aimait se blottir s'était envolé, il laissait place à un corps pâle et frêle, on pouvait deviné facilement ses côtes. Hitsugaya la regardait sans rien dire, il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la pièce. A part cette respiration douloureuse et rocailleuse qui revenait en un rythme irrégulier, ce bip incessant et le bruit insupportable de l'appareil de respiration assistée. Rukia se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus, ces bruits, ce corps, plus que le fantôme de lui même. Elle allait hurler, il fallait qu'elle sorte, son cœur, son esprit lui faisait trop mal. Elle quitta la pièce en larme et alla s'adosser quelque part loin de cette chambre de ses horreurs. Elle ne retint pas ses larmes et était secouée de violent spasme.

Hitsugaya sortit de la chambre 1 heure plus tard après avoir fait les radios et il passa devant Rukia. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et mis une mains chaleureuse sur ses genoux.

« Désolé. »

C'est tous ce qu'il put dire. Il se releva silencieusement et se dirigea vers son bureau les radio sous le bras. Il croisa Hinamori qui s'en allait. D'habitude il avait toujours des paroles gentilles pour essayer de se rapprocher d'elle les seuls fois où il pouvait être ensemble, mais aujourd'hui il n'esquissa qu'un misérable sourire et parti dans son bureau, noyant son esprit dans une pile de dossier. Hinamori croisa aussi Rukia, elle essaya de a réconforter, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Elle était mal à l'aise avec les sentiments des autres et les siens aussi d'ailleurs, quand allait-elle avoué son amour pour Toshiro. alors elle la laissa et quitta l'hôpital sans passer au casier, ses clé dans sa poche. Il pleuvait mais elle ne remarqua pas, son esprit était ailleurs. Trempée jusqu'au os elle fixait le ciel d'encre avant de monter dans le dernier bus.

Finalement les lumières s'éteignirent et Rukia resta seule, abandonné a sa tristesse. Personne se soir, n'entendit sa détresse et personne ne vint la sauver. Personne ne le pouvait réellement, si une personne peut être mais il faudrait qu'il soit réveiller. Elle marchait sur un fil tendu dans le vide, elle tombait et nul n'était là pour la rattraper. Au cours de la nuit, elle se leva et s'allongea sur un canapé d'une des salles d'attente de l'hôpital, finissant par s'endormir avec des images horrible dans la tête.

Le lendemain, c'est Matsumoto qui la trouva. Elle la réveilla doucement, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« T'as passé la nuit ici ? »

« J'étais assise et je me suis endormis .. » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Et ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Je l'ai vu, Ran, je l'ai vu hier ... » murmura-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? Et alors ? »

« C'est Dr Hitsugaya qui m'a permit de le voir »

« Je savais que le chef avait un cœur d'or. Et tu lui a parlé ? »

« C'était horrible, il était ... si maigre et ne pouvait plus respirer seul. Je ne le reconnais plus ... » dit-elle en pleurant.

« Viens là »

Matsumoto la serra contre sa forte poitrine et lui caressa les cheveux. Hitsugaya passa devant-elle et fit un signe de tête à Matsumoto, elle lui sourit pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour son amie. Il leva le doigt pour designer son bureau à l'étage, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je dois y aller, Renji va pas tarder. Il va s'occuper de toi hein ? » dit-elle d'une douceur infinie.

Rukia fit un petit « Oui », finalement elle avait décider de ne pas en vouloir en Renji, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres et si elle ne lui parlait plus, elle perdait son meilleur ami. Perdre celui qu'elle aimait était déjà assez douloureux.

Matsumoto rejoignit son chef dans son bureau et lui tendit les radios des poumons et de la trachée avec un air grave.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Je vais immédiatement voir le Dr Kuchiki avec les radios »

D'un pas précipité il se dirigea dans le bureau du Dr Kuchiki avec les radios, il toqua plusieurs fois puis s'assit sur un fauteuil face à lui et lui tendit les clichés. Le médecin les examina attentivement puis regarda Hitsugaya.

« Une opération est jouable ? »

« La tumeur est trop étendu, il faut retirer trop de tissu pour l'enlever complètement. »expliqua-t-il. « Et la pneumectomie ? »

« Il est trop faible, et la tumeur a déjà dut envahir le deuxième poumon . Visiblement elle remonte dans la trachée, ce qui a produit l'accident respiratoire. Elle trop développer pour espérer la retirer sans dommage. son état général est trop critique. Je crois que je ne peux rien faire » fit le Dr Kuchiki, hyper sérieux.

« Je vois .. » soupira Hitsugaya.

« C'est la fin, alors ... »

* * *

_Avant dernier chapitre j'ai mis les bouché doubles pour me faire pardonner de l'absence de juin ... Fragile ... J'ai toujours trouvé ce mot d'une grande tristesse je pense qu'il correspond bien au chapitre puisque tout le monde tombe dans la tristesse. Le prochain chapitre sonne la fin de cette fic, je voulais savoir si vous voulez un épilogue séparé ou alors un dernier chapitre plus long ( de toute façon je vais me débrouiller pour qu'il soit plus long que les autres ) c'est super important. Merci de votre fidélité à tous, et à bientôt pour un petit One-Shot sur Bleach déjà commencé. Merci vous êtes tous formidable. N'oubliez pas le dernier chapitre ...  
_

_Preview : Les Adieu .._


	12. A toi, A moi, A nous, Adieu

Merci à : Eilisande, Margauxx68, Audrey21041991, la petite MM's, Akimi, Fairylove, Aotsuki-Midori Akimi, ringo-chiin, Oola, Mei-tan, Name, Imaza Jones, Ayahne, yannex, black croc, Night Shade, telefolle, Clewiland et space, oOOOmerlette . Pour ces merveilleuses reviews (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne et écorché aucun pseudo.) Fin de l'histoire How to Save a Life. Merci à tous mes lecteurs fidèle, je reviens vite avec une nouvelle fic, qui s'intitulera Là-Bas. Je sais qu'il n'est pas énormément plus long que les autres mais je pense que j'ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait dire. Contente et un peu nostalgique d'avoir fini cette histoire ! Je vais enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose avec la fic cité plus haut

**Chapitre 12 : A toi, à moi, à nous, Adieu.**

Rukia était dans la salle commune de son service, assise sur une chaise, ses bras croisés sur la table et le visage enfouit dedans. Autour d'elle, Renji s'activait en posant des piles de dossiers sur la table, ouvrant d'immenses livres poussiéreux et d'épais classeurs. Rukia tourna doucement la tête vers lui, sans changer de position, le fixant d'un regard éteint à travers les mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage. Le jeune interne tournait nerveusement les pages, observait les radios puis soupira d'exaspération. Le jeune homme leva un instant la tête vers Rukia, pour vérifier son état et il croisa son regard vide. Mal à l'aise il baissa instantanément les yeux, Rukia elle le fixait toujours. Renji passa sa mains sur son visage et se massa les tempes, cette histoire allait le rendre fou.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en brisant un silence qui s'éternisait.

Rukia secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Et la pièce retomba dans le silence. Rukia ferma un instant les yeux, elle était épuisé physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Puis mollement, elle se leva. Renji le regarda bizarrement, essayant de la retenir, mais la jeune femme ne lui accorda aucun regard. Elle traversa le hall, puis poussa la porte d'entrée.

Dehors, le ciel était noir comme il ne l'a jamais été, et la pluie glaçante martelait inlassablement le goudron. Rukia frissonna un instant lorsqu'une brise hivernale vint s'engouffrer sous sa blouse à moitié ouverte. Elle se frotta les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer, puis avança doucement vers le parc de l'hôpital. La pluie ne la dérangeait guère, elle ne s'était peut-être même pas rendue compte que ses cheveux était dégoulinant, collés à sa nuque. Sa blouse trempée, humidifiait ses vêtements de ville. Elle s'installa sur un banc, celui sur lequel elle c'était assise avec Ichigo il y a quelque temps de ça. Elle fixait le ciel, elle avait même gestuelle que lors de cette soirée. La voix d'Ichigo résonnait dans ses pensées. Puis les larmes se mélangeaient doucement à la pluie qui lui glaçait les os. Elle soupira de douleur, elle repensait à tous ces moments de bonheur, plus rien ne sera comme avant, désormais. Rukia rassembla ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et y posa son front.

« Rukia ? »

« Rangiku ? » répondit-elle en relevant doucement la tête.

« Faudrait que tu viennes. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu verras par toi-même. »

Rangiku tendit sa main et Rukia l'attrapa et se leva gracieusement de son banc. Matsumoto la guida silencieusement à travers l'hôpital ne lâchant pas une seconde la main fragile de Rukia. Lorsque celle-ci comprit enfin où la menait son amie, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Matsumoto se retourna, redoutant ce moment.

« Non, je veux pas y aller ! Je-je veux pas ! » S'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Cette fois-ci, tu es obligée. » murmura-t-elle.

« Pou-pourquoi ? »

« Tu le regretteras toute ta vie si tu ne le fais pas. »

Rukia comprenait où Matsumoto voulait en venir. Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son amie.

« Allez courage ... »

Elle ouvrit la chambre numéro 15, et poussa gentiment Rukia à l'intérieur. La famille Kurosaki était là, interdite. Renji et Byakuya aussi, mais aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Rukia posa les yeux sur la silhouette qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Et la douleur fut la même que la première fois qu'elle le vit ainsi, sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Le jeune homme respirait grâce aux machines, et était allongé sur le côté face à la porte, les yeux grands ouvert mais perdus dans le vide.

Rukia avança prudemment dans la pièce, sans prêter attention aux autres, Matsumoto sortit, sa place n'était pas ici. La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant celui qui était il y a quelque temps, l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde. Les larmes coulaient toujours, inondant ses joues.

« Ichigo ! »

Dans ce cri de détresse, elle se jeta sur lui, enlaçant son visage immobile, caressant ses joues pâle et plongeant sa main dans les quelques cheveux qui lui restait.

« Ça va aller hein ? » sanglota-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Rukia se tourna vers son frère posant une question silencieuse qui comprit immédiatement, il hocha doucement la tête.

_« Je peux entendre ce que tu dis, je suis juste incapable d'émettre un seul son »_

« Tu-tu vas te remettre, et on ira à Venise comme prévu ... » murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

_« Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment pensé que tout ça terminerai bien »_

« Et après, on rentera à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Rukia ... »_

« Me laisse pas ! Je ne suis pas capable de vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas ! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix cassée_._

Rukia le serra dans ses bras mais elle sentait qu'il lui échappait déjà. Et le silence insupportable d'Ichigo la plongeait encore plus dans la douleur. Elle désirait juste un mot, rien qu'un petit mot, entendre sa voix une dernière fois, sentir son souffle effleurer sa peau.

_« Rukia ... Tu vas tellement me manqué là-haut. »_

« Rien ne sera comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« J'ai peur »_

« Ichigo, je t'en supplie ... »

_« Arrête de pleurer, parce que.. »_

« Je t'aime »

_« Pour toujours. »_

« Ne me laisse pas »

Ichigo pleurait intérieurement, voir Rukia aussi dévastée le déchirait. Mais il était fatigué, vraiment. Pour lui s'était la fin, il s'était tellement préparé, mais aujourd'hui cela avait une toute autre signification. Il laissait derrière lui la personne qui l'aimait plus, alors qu'avant il n'avait personne, à part sa famille. Karin, Yuzu et son imbécile de père allaient aussi tous lui manqué, énormément. Ses amis aussi. Alors pour elle qui était en train de souffrir devant lui, il décida de mettre encore toute les forces qui lui restaient dans une dernier geste, un effort surhumain. Mais tout est possible par amour.

Rukia le fixait de ces yeux larmoyants, Byakuya s'approcha d'elle, signe qui l'était temps. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard de son roux. Elle vit alors une faible lueur dans son regard, une toute petite flamme, mais qui était quand même présente. Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, alors que le bras d'Ichigo s'avança lentement vers elle, Rukia attrapa immédiatement sa main glacée et la posa tout contre sa joue. Elle sentit ses doigts tremblant frôler sa peau.

« Ru…kia, Ad-Adieu je t'aime. » Balbutia-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que jamais.

La jeune femme explosa en sanglot pendant, que le pouce d'Ichigo passait sur ses larmes, d'un geste presque invisible. Rukia voyait les yeux d'Ichigo se fermer progressivement, alors elle dirigea la main de celui qu'elle aimait vers sa bouche, embrassant ses doigts transi du bout des lèvres

« Je voulais te dire que j'étais fière d'avoir été au moins un jour celle que tu as aimé »

La voix de Rukia s'estompa au loin dans l'esprit d'Ichigo, il ne ressentait plus rien, rien qu'une espèce de béatitude. Il avait l'impression de voler, il sentit la pression sur ses mains disparaître ainsi que le bruit lointain d'une femme qui hurlait, elle semblait souffrir d'une douleur et d'une tristesse indescriptible. Ichigo ferma définitivement ses pupilles ambre qui avait temps fasciné la seule qui l'a aimé, la seule, l'ultime.

Dans la chambre, Rukia était effondrée au sol tandis que Byakuya arrêtait tous les appareils. Karin et Yuzu se réfugièrent dans les bras de leur père qui ne retenait plus ses larmes. Renji, prit Rukia dans ses bras pour la réconforter, elle n'était plus qu'une loque, sans volonté, sans réaction une coquille vide. Son cœur était aussi monté au paradis.

Il était tard à présent, une dure journée s'acheva pour tout le monde. La pluie n'avait nullement cessé. Matsumoto était assise sur un banc fixant la lumière qui s'éteignait dans la chambre 15. La pluie l'avait complètement trempée, mais la pluie, le froid qu'elle pouvait ressentir, était insignifiant à côté de la douleur de son amie. Les douleurs les plus virulentes sont celle qu'on ne voit pas.

Le docteur Hitsugaya et Hinamori sortirent du hall de l'hôpital ensemble, le jeune docteur couvrait sa belle d'un parapluie. Il la guida jusqu'à sa C6, lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa s'asseoir veillant à ce que la pluie ne la touche pas. Puis il claqua la porte, fit rapidement le tour du véhicule et se plaça côté conducteur. Matsumoto les virent s'embrasser à travers les gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur le pare-brise, sous la faible lumière de la voiture. Puis il démarra en trombe, quittant l'hôpital.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une Rukia au visage dévasté, elle aussi indifférente à la pluie. Matsumoto se leva immédiatement et la sera chaleureusement dans ses bras.

_Quelques semaines plus tard ..._

Rukia vivait à présent chez son frère, car lorsqu'elle était seule des angoisses terrifiantes s'emparaient d'elle. Pour l'instant elle avait pris congé, et n'était pas retourné à l'hôpital. Elle regardait l'immense écran plat, dans l'immense salon de l'immense salon de son frère. Elle zappait sans enthousiasme, ne prêtant pas attention aux émissions qui défilaient. On toqua à la porte et elle lâcha un petit entré. Elle était tombé dans une sorte de mutisme, ne parlant que par nécessité, disant qu'elle allait bien pour éviter les explications ... Renji pénétra dans la pièce à pas de loups et s'assit à côté de Rukia, il lui fit un petit bisou amicale sur la joue, mais elle ne réagit pas. Puis il sortit une petite enveloppe de son blouson, la tendit à Rukia qui la regarda, intriguée. Elle la prit en mains et l'ouvra. Immédiatement elle se leva reconnaissant l'écriture qui composait les premiers mots de la lettre. Elle jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Renji.

« Il voulait te la donner après son départ. » chuchota son ami.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le papier vieillit et jaunie. Ses yeux balayaient les lignes avidement.

_Ma chère Rukia, ma tendre,_

_Je t'aimais tant, mais tous nos efforts ont été vains. Nous avons été séparés et à ce moment-là, la douleur a transpercée mon cœur, alors pour échapper à cette réalité qui ne me convenait pas, je me suis replongé dans nos moments de bonheur. Tu te rappelles la nuit où nous avons observé les étoiles, le soir de l'annonce de ma rémission, ou celui où nous avons joué aux jeux vidéo mais aussi notre première rencontre et tous ces gestes anodins qu'on avait au quotidiens. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je donnerais pour revivre ce paradis perdu. Je peux te le dire, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai vécu plus longtemps, tu m'as sauvé la vie et le secret de ma rémission c'est toi. Pardonne moi, j'ai vraiment eu un bel espoir de retourner ensemble à la maison, je suis tellement désolé. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais probablement allongé sur ce lit, les yeux clos et incapable de te dire tout ça de vive voix. Cela restera mon plus grand regret. _

_A ma Rukia que j'ai tant aimé et que j'aimerais au-delà de tout._

Elle sera le papier contre son cœur, des larmes avaient dissipé quelques mots écrits à l'encre noire. Elle avait quelque chose auquel se rattaché, quelque chose qui lorsque sa mémoire lui jouera des tours, pourra lui rappeler que toute cette histoire n'était pas une invention quelconque mais bien la réalité_. _Cette lettre sera son plus grand trésor, tout ce qui lui resta de l'homme de sa vie. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir des enfants avec lui, partir en vacances, vieillir tout simplement. Et même si elle était enceinte de lui sans le savoir, ses enfants ne connaîtraient jamais leur merveilleux père. Et même si elle trouvait quelqu'un d'autre pour partir en vacance ou vieillir à ses côtes, jamais il ne pourrait le remplacer dans son cœur, jamais il ne serait à sa hauteur. Jamais.

« Rukia c'est bientôt l'heure, tu devrais te préparer. » lâcha Renji.

Rukia s'en alla dans sa chambre et revint vêtue d'une robe noire, et d'un chapeau assortis elle rajouta une immense paire de lunette. Renji lui ouvrit la porte et out les deux se dirigèrent vers le cimetière de Karakura.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans l'église, Rukia était au premier rang avec la famille du défunt et ses amis les plus proches. Elle ne dit rien pendant toute la célébration, pendant que d'autre pleuraient bruyamment à leur place ou devant tout le monde pendant les différents mots d'hommage. Ses lunettes cachaient parfaitement ses yeux rougis et gonflé et les quelque larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Une fois devant la pierre tombale, seule la famille Kurosaki et elle était restés, les autres discutaient tranquillement devant l'église, attendant leur retour. Isshin, Karin et Yuzu Kurosaki furent leur dernier adieu déchirant puis laissèrent Rukia seule.

Rukia Kuchiki était à genoux sur le béton dur et froid devant sa tombe, elle effleura les lettres dorées du bout du doigt, lentement. Puis elle posa délicatement le bouquet de fleurs sur la pierre tombale. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Tu me manques tu sais. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« J'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es, mais sache que tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu sois ici, c'est si dur sans toi… Je-Je n'arrive pas à avancer ! »

Elle laissait ses émotions s'échappées et pleurait abondamment devant la petite photo d'Ichigo qui ornait la tombe. Puis elle se leva pour rejoindre le reste des personnes, elle sourit faussement aux quelques condoléance qu'on lui avait adressé, échangea un regard avec Isshin puis rentra chez elle. Une fois chez elle, elle s'installa sur son lit et ressortit la lettre qu'elle conservait dans une petite boîte pour la protéger du temps. Tous les soirs elle la relisait, s'empêchant involontairement d'avancer. Elle s'avait au fond d'elle même que lorsqu'elle aurait plus besoin de lire cette lettre, elle pourrait enfin avancer dans la vie. Mais pour l'instant Rukia en avant tant besoin et elle ne le remerciera jamais assez de lui avoir laissé un souvenir de lui.

Cette histoire restera à jamais dans les mémoires. Elle ébranla un hôpital et surtout tout son personnel.

Renji, c'était acharné au travail et s'était juré de toujours faire son maximum pour les patients et surtout il s'était juré de ne plus voir Rukia pleurer.

Byakuya était plus proche encore de sa sœur qui avait tant besoin de réconfort. Il était devenu un peu moins inflexible, car quand Rukia était venue dans son bureau, il avait vu les sourcils de sa défunte femme se froncer sur sa photo.

L'histoire de Rukia avait replongé Matsumoto dans sa propre histoire mais à présent elle y repensait avec nostalgie plutôt qu'avec regret. Elle pouvait enfin aller de l'avant.

Toshiro et Hinamori était plus amoureux que jamais, comme quoi cette histoire n'avait pas eu que des mauvais côté.

Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Ishida et la famille Kurosaki avaient tous perdus quelqu'un de très précieux. Un ami, un rival, un amour impossible, un frère, un fils … Ils continuaient tout de vivre normalement mais chacun savait que, derrière les rires se cachait une douleur indescriptible.

Et enfin Rukia ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de ce drame. Elle essayait d'avancer dans la vie, de combattre l'absence jour après jour. Elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Néanmoins il apparaissait encore souvent dans ces rêves et aujourd'hui elle ne vivait que dans l'attente du moment où elle pourrait enfin le revoir, lui dire qu'elle l'aime tant et enfin vivre cette vie qui leurs a échappés…

_How To Save A Life …_


End file.
